


The Man Behind the Camera

by markjinnology



Category: GOT7, Markjin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markjinnology/pseuds/markjinnology
Summary: Park Jinyoung was unsure when he started taking notice of the man with brown hair with his camera. Perhaps it was the day when Jinyoung finally noticed the said man had gone to every single fan sign events that his group had held. Or was it that time when Bambam, one of his group member, pointed out the brown hair male with his big expensive camera was a fan of Jinyoung? He wasn't sure, but one thing he was sure of was his growing curiosity of the man behind the camera.





	1. Chapter 1

Park Jinyoung was unsure when he started taking notice of the man with brown hair with his camera. Perhaps it was the day when Jinyoung finally noticed the said man had gone to _every_ single fan sign events that his group had held. Or was it that time when Bambam, one of his group member, pointed out the brown hair male with his big expensive camera was a fan of Jinyoung? He wasn’t sure, but one thing he was sure of was his growing curiosity of the man behind his camera.

Because unfortunately he never got a glimpsed of the man. So he doesn’t know what he looks like and the guy never goes up to the members to get his album signed or shake hands and interact with them. But it was just _him_ who never saw his face, every time Jinyoung looks towards the man he would have his gigantic camera on his face taking pictures. When he’s not looking, busy signing albums and interacting with their fans the man would still be taking pictures but sometimes he does puts it down only for Jinyoung to miss.

When Jinyoung had asked his members if they ever saw his face they all answered with a ‘yes’. His members told him that he looks ‘handsome’, ‘he has a small head like a q-tip’, ‘he has a cute smile’, ‘I don’t think he’s a talker’, or ‘He’s so shy! I once saw our fan call him handsome and he blushed!’ it drives him crazy. Quite frankly Jinyoung wasn’t that artistic so trying to put together a face for the man was impossible. All he could do was wait until that day where he finally catches a glimpse of the man _without_ his camera.

It was another busy day since his group, Got6, had recently returned with a new mini album. They had just finished one of their music broadcast and was getting ready to attend their many fan sign events. Kim Yugyeom, the youngest of the six-member boy group was busy tapping on his phone playing a game. Jinyoung, the third oldest of the group who tends to try to keep everything running smoothly clicks his tongue. Trying to usher Yugyeom to start walking out of the dressing room as he calls for Choi Youngjae, the fourth oldest or third youngest to start telling Im Jaebum (the oldest and their leader) and Jackson Wang (their Hong Kong native and second oldest) that they could start leaving. Kunpimook (stage name Bambam was from Thailand who’s the second youngest) was already by the door waiting patiently while looking through his social media.

It took only a few more minutes until their manager ushered everyone out the dressing room and out the building into their vans. The group could hear their fans screaming their names and taking photos of them as they got in their van. Jackson, Bambam, and Yugyeom took one van while the other three took another van. Being the last to get in the van, Jinyoung gives a friendly smile towards the crowd while waving goodbye to them. Looking amongst the crowd he couldn’t find the brown haired man with his camera. But it wasn’t unusual, he was probably at their fan signing event waiting with his camera. Jinyoung couldn’t help but smile at that thought. As the van door closes he could hear their leader gave a sigh of relief.

“That went smoothly, thank god.” Jaebum mutters out, last time they tried getting into their vans fans started pushing close towards them causing a few of their fans in the front to fall down. It was a bit chaotic, but the boys being good-hearted as they are, quickly helped the fans that fell back up asking if they were okay. It took a little bit longer to settle the chaos and getting into their van that day.

Adjusting his head on the headrest of his seat Jinyoung only hums as a response as sleep was calling him. The last thing he remembers was Youngjae singing softly to a song he was listening to besides him in the car. When he woke up (because his manager was tapping him gently on the shoulder) they had arrived at their today fan signing. Getting out of the car while stretching and yawning, Youngjae and Jaebum got out of the van after him. Jackson, Bambam, and Yugyeom were already out of their van talking amongst themselves. Those three were always chattier of the group.

As their manager waves for the six of them to follow her, a few nicely built security guards escorted them safely into the building as well. Once they got inside, in a room behind the stage that their fan waited in they could hear loud chattering and shouting calling for them. Jinyoung takes a seat on the couch while Youngjae goes off to get his makeup retouched up on. Jaebum goes to sit beside him on the couch while a hairdresser lady began fixing Jaebum’s hair.

Jinyoung glances at the clock on the wall that tells him they had about an hour and a half before the fan meeting starts. He could relax until then. Grabbing out his book he had brought with him out of his bag he goes to flip to his bookmarked page. Time seemed to pass by all too fast as he was called to fix his hair after Jaebum and leaving him at a good part of the book when they were called to prepare to go on stage for the fan meeting.

Jackson who was standing beside Jinyoung hooks his arm around his shoulder excitedly. “I wonder if camera boy is here today.” Camera boy was the name that the members had addressed the brown haired man with his camera as. Since nobody knew his name and he always carried his camera the nickname seems to fit. So as Jackson wonders out loud, Jinyoung goes to answer him confidently.

“He’s here.”

“How are you so sure?”

“I don’t think he ever missed a fan sign since we debuted.”

Jackson shrugs his shoulder taking it as the actual answer without any further questions. In the corner of his eyes, Jaebum was motioning them to follow behind him as he brought them all up on stage. As Jinyoung took a few steps up the stairs before stepping out behind the curtain, the lights, the sounds of cameras clicking, and the fans cheers were overwhelming to him. Even if it has been three years since he had debuted.

The fan signing went, as usual, the routine of performing a few songs, seating at a table to begin signing albums, and simply interacting to each and every one of them the best that they can. All of the members enjoy these fan signing events because they bring them closer to each and every one of their fans. Today’s fan sign Jinyoung was seated beside Jackson and Youngjae to his luck because if he sat beside Yugyeom or Bambam he wouldn’t have a chance to be at peace. Yugyeom or Bambam would be bothering him every chance they could get.

When Jinyoung greeted the last fan in line, he greeted her as she handed him plushies and a headband to wear. Thanking her he quickly signed her album while making small conversations. He promised to wear her headband a little while after as she was motioned to move down the table to the next member which was Jackson. He waited patiently while scanning the crowd of fans who were shouting his name or other member’s name or taking photos of them. Taking the headbands that fans had given to him, he carefully put them on one at a time posing for his fans to take pictures. Especially for the particular brown hair man with his camera up to his face once again. Yes, he is here as Jinyoung had said.

Jackson nudged him gently on the arm once he was done with signing and interacting with the previous female fan that Jinyoung had before. He leans his head closer to Jackson who wanted to say something.

“Are you still curious about what camera boy looks like?” Jackson whispers into Jinyoung’s ear as fans seeing this interaction screams for joy. Leaning away from Jackson to stare at the man he shrugs his shoulder.

“Of course, I’m the only one in the group who literally has no idea what the guy looks like. And he’s my fan at least that’s what Bambam told me.” Jinyoung answers looking out towards the crowd to look at camera boy. And of course, the guy still had his camera glued to his face taking pictures after pictures of him (at least he thinks he is). Quite frankly, Jinyoung didn’t know since he never came up on stage to get his album signed or gave any hint which member was his favorite. Jinyoung wasn't sure how Bambam managed to assume the guy was his fan. He literally wants to rip that camera off camera boy’s face sometimes when his curiosity and irritation got the best of him.

He felt a nudge to his arm again, bringing his attention back to Jackson the guy had a mischievous grin plastered on his face. “I could help you, I have a plan that could work.” The Hong Kong male offers as Jinyoung looks at him unsure whether this was a good idea.

“I don’t know Jackson…” Jinyoung answers imagining all the things that could go wrong.

“No one would even suspect anything. He wouldn’t either, I promise.” Jackson quickly cuts in destroying any doubts that Jinyoung had. Sneaking a glance at Jaebum who was at the end of the table still engaged in a conversation with the same last female fan who had interacted with the five other members, he looks back at Jackson who was awaiting his answer.

“Alright, just don’t make anyone suspect anything.” Jackson breaks out into another grin as he got up from his chair. Now that fan signing was over the boys were free to mingle around the room on stage or off stage to talk to their fans.

Jinyoung watches as Jackson made his way down the stage towards the audience who began calling his name. Jackson waves to all the fans as he made his way towards the back of the room where a few of the fans with their big heavy camera were.

“Who wants to hire me? I can take a picture of your favorite member for you. The price is twenty dollars for five minutes!” Jackson asks as quite a few fans erupted with laughter for his silliness. He walks up to camera boy who was still busy taking pictures to take notice of Jackson. Tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention Jinyoung held his breath as camera boy began pulling his face away from his camera. But of course, nature has its way of making Jinyoung’s life miserable because at that moment a fan calls for Jinyoung’s attention. Having to reluctantly look away and towards the fan that called his name he waves and smiles. Answering questions or replying back to what the fan had to say to him. Turning his attention back to Jackson and camera boy his heart either literally or figuratively skipped a beat. He wasn't sure, it just felt like it did.

Jackson had camera boy’s camera and was adjusting the lens while taking pictures of Jinyoung (he think it's aimed toward him, but it could be aimed at Youngjae who was the other member besides Jinyoung) up on stage. Meanwhile, camera boy stands beside Jackson quietly with a look of concern. Probably hoping Jackson wouldn’t break his expensive camera.

Jinyoung couldn’t take his eyes off camera boy because the guy was handsome. More handsome than himself, if you asked Jinyoung. The guy could be passed as an idol if he wished to pursue that path. He would definitely remember camera boy’s face forever.

As Jackson’s hands back the camera to camera boy he moves on to take another fan’s camera who (unlike camera boy) gave her camera up to Jackson more willingly. After awhile Jackson made his way back on stage to sit back down beside Jinyoung. He looks off on stage, not taking his eyes off the fan while putting on headbands his fan gave him to wear one by one like Jinyoung had done so earlier. Giving his fan time to take a few pictures of him with different headbands.

“So what do you think?” He asks Jinyoung while putting on a different headband. They both know it wasn’t the headband that Jackson was referring to. Rather it was about camera boy’s face Jinyoung finally got to see.

Jinyoung could only break out into a smile showcasing his eye whiskers that his fans like so much. “Cute.” He comments as their fan screams after another Jackson and Jinyoung’s interaction with one another.

 

It was another fan sign event when Jinyoung sees camera boy again. And it was unforgettable. These days he was no longer curious about what camera boy’s face may look like. Instead, he would wonder what camera boy actual name was. He didn’t look Korean if Jinyoung’s image of him imprinted in his mind recalls correctly. Perhaps he was Chinese like Jackson? But what made this fan sign so unforgettable was because camera boy had brought an album with him and was in line to get it signed. It’s not like the guy hadn’t ever brought his album with him to the fan sign before because he did. He just never got in line to get his album signed.

So when Jaebum nudges Jinyoung to look at the line of fans waiting for their turn, Jinyoung was rather confused on what Jaebum was trying to show him. Until he notices camera boy without his camera and was in line with a version of their latest album.

 _“What the fuck?”_ Jinyoung mutters to himself quietly shock with this surprise. He thought no one heard him with how loud the fan sign was with people chatting and their latest album songs playing in the background. He was wrong when Jaebum looks at him a with smirk mouthing ‘I know, right?’ before turning his attention back to the fan in front of him.

Jaebum was the first person to greet the fans from the table then comes Jinyoung where Bambam, Youngjae, Yugyeom, and Jackson follows suit. He was just glad Bambam was busy for now to not notice the growing pink cheeks Jinyoung was beginning to sport. Finding out that camera boy was in line to get his album signed had Jinyoung’s heart beating erratically. He wasn’t completely sure why. Maybe because he thought camera boy was cute and handsome. Or maybe it was his excitement to talk and hear the man’s voice. This would be the first time and hopefully not his last to interact with camera boy.

Jinyoung slowly and eagerly waited for the time to come where he finally gets to greet him. Jaebum wasn’t making anything any better, the older male broke into a fit of laughter for no reason when camera boy finally had his turn to start getting his album signed. Trying his hardest not to look over at Jaebum, Jinyoung tried his best to focus on the fan in front of him. When he was done signing and interacting with the fan he waited for Jaebum to be done with camera boy. Jaebum seems to be taking his sweet time talking to camera boy (because even their manager was trying to tell him to wrap it up) and Jinyoung knew he was purposely doing this to irritate him. Knowing full well Jinyoung wanted to talk with him.

Tapping his fingers repeatedly on the table telling Jaebum to hurry up, he couldn’t help but notice the smirk on Jaebum’s face when he bids farewell to camera boy. Jinyoung lets out a breath to calm his beating heart when camera boy slides over to him with his album in his hand. Jinyoung breaks out into his best smile for camera boy when he looks at him. Boy, was camera boy even more handsome up close because he was in a trance. They stayed in awkward silence staring at each other when neither of them spoke first.

“Hi,” Jinyoung says quietly praising himself for not stammering or greeting him in a shaky breath with how his heart was beating frantically. “Nice to meet you.”

Camera boy seemed to be in a daze still, staring at Jinyoung with wide eyes as if asking himself if this is really happening to himself right now. Chuckling, Jinyoung goes to point at the album the guy was holding onto. Finally snapping out his daze the guy looks down on his hand towards what Jinyoung was pointing at. Letting out an ‘oh’ he quickly puts it down on the table and slides it towards Jinyoung.

The album was neatly organized by color-coded sticky notes and the initials of each of the member for which page they should be signing on. But what caught Jinyoung’s attention and cause his heart to almost _stop_ beating was the cover of the album. With Got6 comeback, this time their album packaging consisted of seven different versions. A group version and six individual version of one member for the photobook (although there were a few pictures containing everyone still in the individual member version). What camera boy had given Jinyoung to sign wasn’t Jinyoung’s version of the album (He assumed that it was in the first place because Bambam had said camera boy was his fan. He was making a mental note to strangle the skinny Thai boy once they get backstage.). Instead, Jinyoung was staring at Jackson’s version of the album.

Was camera boy Jackson’s fan all this time? How could Jinyoung be so stupid to believe camera boy was his fan? No wonder why Jaebum had laughed so hard earlier.

Wanting to smack himself on the head but doesn’t, he goes to flip open the album where the sticky note with his initialed was telling him to sign. Uncapping his black marker he stares at camera boy, “What’s your name?”

“Lily,” Camera boy answers leaving Jinyoung confused because it showed when camera boy quickly explains, “This is for my cousin. She wanted her album signed.”

Jinyoung blinked a couple of times until things finally made sense to him. Camera boy was helping his cousin get _her_ album sign. This album was not his. Jinyoung could not believe how relieved he felt when he found out. Quickly writing a ‘to Lily’ before signing his signature and making hearts on the page he goes to look at camera boy after.

“So what’s your name then?” Jinyoung watches as the male in front of him turns red in the face and it was beyond cute to him. The male clears his throat before speaking with a shaky voice.

“It’s Mark.” Camera boy answers while taking back the album Jinyoung hands him. Jinyoung was beyond thrilled to finally have a name for camera boy.

“Last name?” Jinyoung quickly asks, he could tell the guy was hesitant to tell him at first before decides to in the end.

“Tuan.”

“Oh, you’re Chinese?” Jinyoung grins, happy to know he guessed Mark’s ethnicity correctly.

“American Taiwanese, but yeah I am.” Mark answers shyly only looking at Jinyoung in the eyes no longer than five seconds. Jinyoung could tell he was shy like Youngjae had told him once indeed. He hears one of the workers standing behind him telling him to wrap it for the line to move along. Disappointed that their conversation ended so fast because he had a lot of questions to ask Mark still, he could only give the guy another of his smile before putting out his hands for him to hold.

Interlacing their fingers together, Jinyoung took note of how soft and warm Mark’s hand was. Giving it a soft squeeze before separating their hands he bids farewell to Mark who slides down the line greeting the next member which was Bambam.

 

The next time Jinyoung sees Mark again was at another fan sign, but this time it was a week after their last one since his group was done promoting for their latest album in Korea. The boys were scheduled to promote their new Japanese song while going on their tour in Japan while having to fly back to Korea for the last of their fan sign events.

Since the last time Mark had surprisingly got in line to get his album signed while still taking pictures behind his camera, the members had teased Jinyoung about it. How Jinyoung almost looked like he had a heart attack when camera boy brought a Jackson version album to be signed and not Jinyoung’s. He wanted to strangle his members for, one, making a big deal out of how Jinyoung is so interested in camera boy, and two, his name was no longer ‘camera boy’ but Mark ‘so get it right you little twerp’ he had said to Yugyeom.

In all honesty, Jinyoung was eager for the fan sign. In hopes of catching a glimpse of Mark and hopefully even interact with him again. So when Jinyoung saw Mark lineup to get his album sign when his row was called up he was beyond thrilled. Yugyeom and Youngjae who was sitting beside him this time must have noticed because they both teased him about it. Saying how ‘Jinyoung hyung seem to be extra excited today.’ through their microphone. He could only laugh and say it had been awhile since their last fan sign so he was excited. That way their fans wouldn’t catch what the younger members were referring to.

Never in his life have Jinyoung wanted the fan line to go by quickly just so he could get Mark to talk to him again. It must have been his eagerness because the line seemed to be going slower than usual. He did try to solely focus on the fan right in front of him. This always happened whenever Mark was around. Listening to what the fan had to say to him and talking to them in return,  Jinyoung thanked the fan he was talking to before waving her goodbye and putting on the pink flower crown she had given him as promised.

When he looks up to see who was next he breaks out into a big smile because Mark was standing in front of him. This time though the man seems more familiar with the routine, putting down his album before sliding it towards Jinyoung. But it wasn’t as organized as the album Jinyoung had signed last time. Where there were color-coded sticky notes and the initials of each member last time, this time each member’s initial was written on a one color sticky note. But what made Jinyoung heart swell with happiness was the album version this time. It had Jinyoung’s photo on the cover signaling it was his version of the album. Opening up to the page where the sticky note with his initial on it, he grabs his black marker before looking at Mark in the eye.

“Who should I write this to this time?” Jinyoung asks teasingly watching Mark’s eyes widen in shock as if he couldn’t believe Jinyoung remembered him. “Helping another one of your cousins out?” He adds on enjoying the way Mark grows red in the face.

“No, to-to Mark actually.” He stutters catching Jinyoung by surprise. Raising an eyebrow up in question he turns his attention back to the album. Flipping back to the cover to make sure it was his version of the album before returning to his previous page in the photobook.

“As in, to yourself?” Jinyoung asks, hoping Mark doesn’t catch how hopeful he sounded.

“Yeah,” Mark answers looking down at his feet, “I’m a fan of yours. I mean! I’m a fan of each and every one of the member, but just more of a fan...for you.” He looks back up at Jinyoung to explain himself. Jinyoung couldn’t help but chuckle before focusing on writing his ‘to Mark’ neatly and nicely before signing his signature and drawing a small neat heart by Mark’s name. Blowing on the page to make sure the ink was dried before closing the album he hands it back to Mark who takes it gratefully.

“You look cute with that flower crown.” Mark comments suddenly, touching his head Jinyoung had completely forgotten he was wearing that.

“Thanks,” He replies back with a smile so wide that it could touch from ear to ear, “So I noticed you’ve been coming to every single fan signs we held.”

“You-you actually noticed that?” Mark asks shocked by the news. Jinyoung could only nod his head before laughing at Mark’s cute reaction.

“Yeah, all the members beside myself noticed you. So I have to ask, how come you never got in line to have your album signed and talk to us?”

This got Mark to have another episode of his face turning red, “I’m rather shy. I didn’t mind not getting my album signed or talking to you guys. Just as long as I got to take pictures of you guys I was content with that.”

“What changed?”

“Since that time my cousin forced me to help get her album signed. I found getting to interact with you guys a lot of fun.” Mark confessed avoiding Jinyoung’s gaze on him.

“I’m glad she helped change your mind then Mark. I have another question.” Jinyoung watches as Mark met his gaze again before asking the next question. “You said you take pictures of us, does this mean you have your own fansite?” If Mark could blush and get any more red Jinyoung would say he did. The man gave a nod of his head as an answer before returning his gaze back down to his feet again. “Can I know your fansite name? I would like to see pictures you have taken of us previously before.”

Looking back up to look at Jinyoung again the person standing behind Jinyoung was ushering for Jinyoung to begin wrapping things up and for Mark to begin moving down the line. These conversations with Mark always seem to end too fast. Sending an apologetic smile towards Mark he brings out his hands for Mark to interlace like last time. Again he gave a soft squeeze to Mark’s hand before they both let go. Before Mark moves down the line to Yugyeom he makes eyes contact with Jinyoung one last time.

“It's ‘Just Peachy’.” Mark answers before turning his attention to Yugyeom. Bambam was right after all. Jinyoung was certainly going to check out his own fansite later tonight.   

 

That night when every member went to their respective room for bed, Jinyoung stayed up (after making sure Jackson was knocked out below the bunk bed they share in their room) to look at a particular Jinyoung fansite named ‘Just Peachy’. The fansite was decorated with a soft pink background. The header of the webpage was a picture of him surprisingly wearing the same outfit and pink flower crown he wore at today’s fan sign. Jinyoung couldn’t help himself, breaking into a shit-eating grin while rolling around on top of his bunk bed in a fit of giggles. Did Mark purposely changed his header when Jinyoung had said he was going to check it out today?

Flipping himself over to lay on his back once more he stares at his ceiling while putting his phone over his beating heart. He could feel his cheeks burning for coming to the realization that somewhere along the line of being purely curious about Mark he has come to develop a crush on him.

The thought of not being able to date, for there was still the dating ban which has not been lifted yet for Got6, gave it the more reason that Jinyoung shouldn’t be crushing on anyone. To make it worse, Mark may only idolize Jinyoung like a majority of their fans.

As Jinyoung tries to summon sleep that night, thoughts like these ponder inside his head. He must not have gotten enough sleep because the next day as he ate his breakfast beside Jackson on their island table the older male questioned if he couldn’t sleep last night. Grumbling a reply as he spooned a spoonful of cereal into his mouth Jackson leaves him alone. That day as they boarded their flight to Japan for their tour in Fukuoka Day 1 does he overhear Jaebum talking to Youngjae that caught his surprise.

“Wait, what did you say Jaebum?” Jinyoung gets up slightly from his seat to crane his neck around to face the leader who was seated behind him.

Raising an eyebrow up in question, “I’m hoping one of my composed songs would be used as our title track next time we have a comeback in Korea?” Jaebum asks as Jinyoung shook his head.

“No, before that.”

“Starting next week we’ll be in Japan for our tour.”

“Isn’t that the week after next week? We still have a few more fan signs in Korea left.” Jinyoung replies back scrunching his eyebrows together in confusion. He watches Youngjae sitting beside Jaebum shake his head.

“Hyung, this upcoming Wednesday is our last fan sign.” The younger corrects shocking Jinyoung who scrambles to get his phone out of his pants pocket. Clicking open for his calendar, sure enough, his inputted schedule states that this Wednesday was their last fan sign for their latest album.

“Why are you so shock that it is?” Jaebum pipes up, getting out of his seat to look over Jinyoung’s seat at him.

 _‘Because I still have so many questions to ask Mark about. I still want to talk to Mark longer._ ’ Jinyoung wants to say but opts out to say nothing instead.

“Fan signs always end up ending faster than we like.” Jaebum voice cuts Jinyoung’s thoughts.

“Yeah.” He replies back with a defeated voice before Jaebum goes to sit back in his seat while picking back up his conversation with Youngjae earlier.

Wednesday seem to had come around all too quickly. It's was funny to Jinyoung how things tend to work. When one wants a day to come fast, time seems to go slow. When one wants a day to come slow, time seems to go fast. So in a flash Got6’s last fan sign for their latest album in Korea was coming to an end.

He was more tired than usual that day. Their Japan tour had tired him enough, but with the added sleep deprivation knowing he wouldn’t be able to see or talk to Mark until their next Korean comeback left him wide awake. However, he did try to mask this by covering his baggy eyes with makeup while talking and laughing at their fans joke. So he wasn’t quite particularly paying attention to when Mark was in line and was standing in front of him.

“Hello, Mark.” Jinyoung greets with a smile that wasn’t quite touching from ear to ear due to his lack of energy.

“You look tired, you shouldn’t push yourself too hard.” Mark comments sliding a new Jinyoung version album towards Jinyoung. That made Jinyoung smile a little wider.

“Thank you,” He replies back while flipping open the photo book to his designated page to sign. In his tired state, Jinyoung still managed to write his ‘to Mark’ neatly before adding a heart next to it and signing his signature. “So are you in school Mark?” He tries to make small talk in hopes of getting to know the man more until their next comeback. Handing back the album he couldn’t help but notice how Mark seemed more comfortable and less shy while talking to him. He no longer avoided his gaze, instead, he was staring at Jinyoung more often.

Taking the album back in his hands Mark goes to set it down on the table, “No, I’m actually out of school since last year.”

“Oh, are you older than me?” He hadn’t considered the possibility of Mark being older than him. He always just assumed they were the same age.

“Uh, yeah,” Mark answers shyly while rubbing the nape of his neck, “I’m actually a year older than you.”

“I guess I’ll have to start calling you Mark hyung then.” Jinyoung says while laughing earning a smile from Mark. “So, Mark hyung what do you do?”

“Am I allowed to tell you?” Mark questions tilting his head slightly to the side that got Jinyoung wanting to scream how cute that made the older male looked.

“Only if you want to. I don’t think I’m allowed to ask you that question anyway.” Jinyoung watches at the older male kept quiet in his own thought. “You don’t-”

“I’m a veterinarian.” Mark finally answers cutting Jinyoung’s word off.

“A veterinarian,” Jinyoung repeats breaking out into an actual genuine smile because he could completely picture a very handsome Mark in a white lab coat. “Are you saving animals by your smile and face?” That got Mark turning bright red as Jinyoung could only laugh finding it all too adorable.

“Jinyoung it’s time to wrap it up.” A worker standing behind Jinyoung orders in a calm soft voice. Nodding his head in reply he could only try to mask his displeasure with his smile. Extending his hands out for Mark to take the older male grabs his hands to hold.

“It was nice talking to you these few times during the fan meet. I hope you stay out of your shell and talk to us more in the future.” Jinyoung says while giving a soft squeeze to Mark’s hands before letting it go like always.

“I will and here,” Grabbing something out of his pants pocket, Mark goes to hand something to Jinyoung who takes it. Examining it, it was a hair clip where a plant is supposed to stick out from your head when you clip it on top of your head. The suppose plant was a peach. “I thought it will look cute on you.”

As Jinyoung goes to thank him the older male shook his head while moving down the table. The still evident red cheeks on Mark’s face told Jinyoung he was embarrassed by what he said to Jinyoung. Quickly clipping the clip Mark gave him on top of his head he goes to greet the next fan with a tad bit more energy than before.

 

Surprisingly the next day the boys were free of schedule before having to fly to Japan to start their consecutive back to back tour. So with this free day, Jackson took the chance to go out and meet up with friends he hasn’t seen in awhile. Yugyeom and Bambam went out to go shopping and hang out, like every young adult. Meanwhile, Youngjae went to visit his older brother leaving Jaebum and Jinyoung both at the dorm.

Jinyoung was in the living room reading a new book he just started when Jaebum’s loud voice startled him.

“Shit! Fuck. Fuck. Oh my god...what the fuck. Jinyoung!” He hears the older male throw out a great sum of profanity words before calling him. Jumping from the couch he scurries down the hallway before opening the door to Jaebum’s bedroom.

“What is it?” Jinyoung asks in alarm, finding Jaebum by the side of his bed staring at something on the ground. That something was Jaebum’s cat, Nora, who was currently in a hunched position? Her body heaving frantically as she seemed to be having trouble breathing. He finally took notice of the small puddles of vomit on the wooden floor around Nora as well. “What’s wrong with Nora?” He asks mirroring the same worried expression as Jaebum.

“I don’t fucking know! She’s puking everywhere and seems to be having a hard time breathing! Shit. What should we do?!” Jaebum screams in panic.

“We take her to the vet you idiot!” Jinyoung retorts back as Jaebum seeming to finally think of that quickly moves to scoop Nora in his arm. Normally Jaebum would have headlock whoever called him stupid or an idiot, but he was too occupied to care about that.

With neither of them owning a car they thought about catching a cab or calling their manager, but Jaebum complains about that taking too long and ‘Nora needs help now!’. So the best option was Jinyoung looking up the nearest vet place near their dorm as the both of them covering their face with a mask ran out into the street with a cat.

The closest vet to their dorm was about 0.9 miles away and without any vehicle for transportation it took them about twenty minutes to get there by running. Pushing the glass door open for Jaebum who quickly runs up to the front desk, Jinyoung tries to catch his breath while walking up to stand beside him. As Jaebum (who ripped off his mask) begins to describe Nora’s symptoms to the front desk who only nods her head she quickly asks Jaebum to hand over Nora. As she disappears into the back room with Nora another worker hands Jaebum a clipboard for him to fill out papers of Nora’s health record.

Wrapping his arm around Jaebum’s shoulder he maneuvers the older guy to go sit down on a chair. Jaebum already looks distressed with his hair all disheveled wearing his home clothes consisting of baggy grey sweats and a loose black sleeve shirt. But the look of concern and tapping noise he was making with his pen hitting the clipboard when he was done filling out the paper was making it worse. Not that Jinyoung didn’t look the same, hair disheveled and wearing his home clothes as well. He was only glad he was wearing his plain grey sweats and not his polka-dot pajamas instead. He tugs down his navy blue sweater by the sleeves to keep himself a bit warmer. Halfway through the waiting game, he had taken off his mask as well.

Just then the same female that took in Nora calls for Jaebum by the front desk. Getting up quickly Jaebum walks towards the front desk with Jinyoung following beside him. Handing over the clipboard the female gestures for them to follow her to the back. Walking down the hall Jinyoung took notice the place only consisted of two rooms. This veterinarian place was small but the place felt safe and comforting for the animals and their owner. Being ushered to go into room one the female worker closes the door behind her not before telling them the veterinary doctor will be right with them.

“Nora’s not in this room.” Jaebum whines while pouting noticing the empty examining bed.

“She’ll be here soon. Everything is going to be alright.” Jinyoung tries to comfort the older while putting a hand on his left shoulder giving it a soft squeeze. Just then the door opens revealing the veterinarian in his white lab coat followed behind his helper carrying Nora in her arms.  

As she puts Nora on the examining bed she exits leaving the veterinarian, Jaebum, and a very shock Jinyoung behind. Being shock was what Jinyoung felt for the first few seconds until he could feel his heart leaping out of his chest in excitement for seeing someone he didn't think he’ll see so soon.

Mark Tuan was the veterinarian who apparently works 0.9 miles away from where Jinyoung lives. He could only keep his eyes transfixed on the male wearing his white lab coat he had once pictured in his head.

Apparently, Mark was just as shocked as Jinyoung because he stood rooted to his spot with his clipboard that Jaebum had filled out previously in his hand. Neither of them decided to move or speak. Their little trance was broken when Jaebum grew tired of the silence when he was concern about his cat, Nora.

“How’s my Nora?” Jaebum words snap Mark out of his staring contest with Jinyoung, Shaking his head to get his head back in the game he brings the clipboard up closer towards his face. Reviewing Nora’s previous health records Jaebum had provided and his own notes he took.

“The good news is Nora will be just fine. I examined Nora and she only has an upset stomach. She might have consumed hairballs or ate too fast. Occasional vomiting lasting less than one day is normal for most cats.” Mark reports patting Nora on the head as she lays down quietly, tired probably from throwing up so much. “What I can suggest is to take Nora’s food away for 24 hours to help her tummy rest and eliminate the cause of irritation. Give her plenty of fresh water to drink so she doesn’t get dehydrated.” He flips the paper Jaebum filled out up from the clipboard to start writing down his advice on a blank piece of paper. “When you do feed your cat with food after the fast is over, feed her some bland foods like boiled chicken or rice. You should gradually reintroduce your cat’s regular diet over three to four days once she’s no longer vomiting. It’s important that you gradually return to Nora’s diet because going back to her normal diet too quickly may aggravate her upset stomach.”

Both Jaebum and Jinyoung listens to Mark quietly as the man continues to scribble away on his clipboard. Jinyoung may or may not find Doctor Mark extremely attractive right now. “Also to help prevent Nora from consuming hairballs you should treat any hairballs she may have. Just dab a little petroleum jelly on her paw to be licked off. That way it will treat and prevent hairballs from causing digestive problems, possibly like right now. Remember to brush your cat daily to help control hairballs.” As Mark finish up writing he looks at Jaebum, “Is there questions that you still have?”

“Yeah, how do I make sure she’s resting comfortably once we get home? I don’t want her upset stomach to start again.” Jaebum asks voice laced with concern as he steps up to stand beside Nora by the examining bed.  

“You should let her rest in a warm quiet place while she recovers from her upset tummy. Providing her with plenty of soft blankets to help her feel as comfortable and cozy as possible may also really help.” Mark answers as Jaebum nods his head.

“Thank you, Mark.” Jaebum thanks, startling Mark because he clearly remembers not getting a chance to introduce himself. And his white lab coat clearly does not have his name embroidered on it as well as a nametag. That must mean Jinyoung wasn’t the only one who recognized Mark as their brown hair camera boy at their fan signs. Cheeks dusting red for being recognized Mark avert his gaze on Jaebum and begins scribbling something back on his clipboard. Meanwhile, Jaebum can now sport a smirk on his face knowing Nora was going to be okay.

“Um, here’s the paper with the instructions advising you what to do and another for you to take to the front desk to get you settle for the bill before you leave with Nora.” Mark hands over the papers to Jaebum who accepts it before scooping Nora in his arms gently and carefully.

“Thank you and don’t think I didn’t recognize your face when you walked in. With a face like that, it’s hard to forget.” Jaebum pipes up before flashing a smile towards Mark who could only grow even redder in the face. Jinyoung wanted to glare hard at his member until his eyes can burn him because quite frankly he did _not_ like the way Jaebum flirted with Mark. _His_ Mark. “Oh and Jinyoung, I hope you don’t mind Nora being in your room for the next few days. The room you share with Jackson is the warmest in the dorm and I’m not taking no for an answer.” Without waiting for the younger’s response Jaebum closes the door behind him leaving Jinyoung alone with Mark.

Glancing at Mark who stood rooted to his spot he clears his throat to catch his attention. “I didn’t know you work here.” He starts feeling stupid for even saying that.

_‘Of course, you didn’t you idiot. He didn’t tell you where he worked. He just said he was a veterinarian.’_

“Yeah, I didn’t know you lived so close by here.” Mark responds back turning to face Jinyoung.

Awkward silence and that never happened before.

“Um, I like the white lab coat on you.” Jinyoung says rubbing his nape nervously, “You look good in it.” If that sentence didn’t embarrass Mark it surely did for Jinyoung because he could feel his ears burning.

“Thanks,” The older answers looking down at the ground shyly. His usual demeanor at their usual fan signs returning. “You look good as well.”

That got Jinyoung to break out into a smile as he takes a step closer towards Mark. He suddenly felt a wave of courage to close the distance between them. He could feel the older male breath fanning over his face as he was this close to him. Having always met Mark at their fan sign where he was either sitting or being feets away from Mark he never knew their height difference. The older male was surprisingly a few inches shorter than him and slightly smaller than Jinyoung in body size. He could just wrap his arms around him and smother him sweetly in his embrace. The thought could only widen Jinyoung’s smile.

“What are you smiling about?” Mark asks pulling Jinyoung away from his trance. Looking down at Mark who was looking back him with something lingering behind his eyes, Jinyoung goes to cup Mark’s face in his hands. Caressing the older’s cheeks with his thumbs.

“You,” Jinyoung whispers softly examining his face up close and burning this image in his head. “You’re so beautiful.”

That got Mark’s face painting red again and Jinyoung likes the thought of it being his doing.

“Jinyoung, I don’t think-”

“I like you.” He blurts out. Letting his heart take control of  his brain that was screaming for him to stop. That this can’t happen. Taking a deep breath to recollect himself he stares into Mark’s eyes once more. Screw his company’s policy, he liked the man and he can’t stop himself from doing so. “Do--do you like me to? As in more than just idolizing me?”

He could feel his heart beginning to beat frantically out of panic when Mark didn’t answer right away. Instead, it took him a few minutes of silence to give his reply.

“I do.”

Scrunching his face up Jinyoung lets go of his hands that was cupping Mark’s face.

“As in you do idolize me?”

“No! No, I mean...I do like you as well.”

That was all Jinyoung needed to hear before he goes to wrap his arms around Mark’s waist pulling the older closer towards his body. Where their chest where touching each other. Mark released a gasp from Jinyoung’s bold move.

Leaning closer towards Mark’s face where their lips are just mere inches from closing the gaps between them. Jinyoung whispers softly, “So are you saying I can kiss you on the lips now? Because I really want to kiss you on the lips.”

Avoiding Jinyoung’s gaze by looking elsewhere he kept his face in place while giving a slight nod. That shy gesture had Jinyoung chuckling softly causing Mark to pull his gaze back towards the younger. Pouting he tries to glare at the idol but that only made him look cute in the idol’s eyes.

“That’s not funn-”

Mark didn’t quite get to finish his speech when Jinyoung cut off his words by placing his lips on his. The kiss wasn’t perfect, it included the awkward nose bumps but it was exhilarating and everything that it was supposed to feel like when one was kissing the one they like. Pulling away to collect their breaths the both of them placed their foreheads against each other.  
“Jinyoung, what about your no dating ban? Wouldn’t your company kill you? I can’t jeopardize your career because of this.” Mark voiced his concern while catching his breath. Jinyoung could only hum in response as his eyes were closed. When he pulls his forehead away from Mark while opening his eyes he found Mark’s gaze already on him.

“I really _really_ like you Mark and I really respect my agency. Care deeply for my members where I don’t want to jeopardize their career because of me. I can’t exactly date yet with the dating ban still not lifted.” Jinyoung answers noting Mark nodding his head while his head droops down to look at the floor. Placing his index finger under Mark’s chin to lift his head up he made the older male look at him before giving him a soft smile. “However, I can pursue the one I like. Like making them fall for me.”

“But I already fell for you.” The older whispers out.

“Then I just have to make sure you continue to fall for me until the dating ban is lifted.”

“And then?”

“Then I’ll officially take you on our first date where I ask you to be my boyfriend under the starry night sky.”

“That’s really cheesy you know that?” Mark takes a step back to hit him in the chest while a grin was plastered on his face contradicting what he said.

Placing his hand over Mark’s that was on his chest, Jinyoung steps closer closing the distance between them again. “So what do you say?”

Pretending to think of his answer for a few seconds Mark breaks out into another goofy grin. “I’ll see you at your next fan sign then.”

Groaning in protest he wraps his arms around Mark’s waist once more, “But that might take awhile. I’m not sure when the boys and I will have another comeback. I really want to see you and I don’t want the fan sign being my only chance.”

“What do you want then?”

“Can I visit you here?” The younger asks hopefully.

“Do you have a pet?”

“No.”

“Then no, this is a workplace.”

“Fine, then I’ll go adopt a pet then.”

“They have to be unwell, sick, or due for their health checkup to be here.”

“You’re such a prick.”

“Why don’t you just text me?” Mark suggest when a knock on the door had both Mark and Jinyoung jumping away from each other. Just then Jaebum’s head pokes in with Nora still in his arm who was now asleep.

“Hey, sorry to interrupt but Jinyoung we have to get back to our dorm now. I need to put Nora in a warm quiet comfortable room like Doctor Mark had advised. Besides that Youngjae is texting me about the vomit in our room nonstop. So hurry up with what you have to say to your camera boy.” With that Jaebum closes back the door leaving the two of them alone again.

“Camera boy?” Mark questions as this has Jinyoung’s cheeks dusting pink,

“That was the nickname I gave you when I didn’t know your name since you never came up to the table to talk to us at the fan sign. You always had a camera glued to your face making it hard to see your face as well.”

“Was that why Jackson took my camera from me that one time during the fan sign?” Mark picks up remembering Jackson’s bazar offer that one time.

Nodding his head Jinyoung could only scratch his head in embarrassment.

“Yeah, I never got a chance to see your face because I keep missing it whenever you have your camera down. All the members seemed to have seen your face and I was curious…”

“You were curious about what I looked like?” There was a hint of shock and amazement in Mark’s voice when he asked. He couldn’t believe his favorite idol took notice of him.

“Yes, and when I finally got to see your face it took my breath away. You were so handsome beyond any level. More handsome than me.”

“No, I’m not.” Mark denies blushing from Jinyoung’s compliment.

Taking Mark’s hands in his he gives a soft squeeze before bringing it up to his lips to kiss. “I have to go now before Jaebum comes barging in, in anger this time. But before I do…” Fishing his cellphone out of his pockets, “What’s your cell phone number?”

As Mark goes to tell him he presses the call button waiting for Mark’s own cell phone to ring. Once it did Jinyoung hangs up the call before putting his cellphone away. “Now we both have one each other number. I’ll make sure to text and call often.” Placing a sweet peck on Mark’s cheek Jinyoung begins to back away slowly towards the door. “Bye Mark.”

When Jinyoung and Jaebum get back to the dorm with Nora, the older of the two quickly brings Nora into Jackson and Jinyoung’s shared room. Seconds later a confuse Jackson was kicked out of his own room in confusion.

“I’m kicked out of my own room while having to fetch soft blankets for Nora who is going to be crashing in my bed?!” Jackson asks when he reaches Jinyoung who was sitting on the couch he was reading from hours ago before the chaos.

“Just deal with it.”

Watching Jackson walk away grumbling to himself while in the pursuit of finding soft blankets somewhere in the dorm, Jinyoung feels his phone vibrate telling him he just received a text message. Grabbing his phone out and opening up the message Jinyoung’s face break out into a smile.

 **Will you be wooing me at your next fan sign?** **17:21**

 **Definitely.** **17:21**

 **I’m looking forward to it then.** **17:22**

Jinyoung can only groan when reading that response because this means he has to work hard to compose and co-compose songs that will make the cut for their next comeback. This would also mean he would be pestering his members to help do the same thing so their company will consider planning their next comeback more quickly. Just so he could see a particular brown hair male with his expensive camera again.

 

_5 months later…_

“Jinyoung oppa! Paradise is my favorite song on the album!” A female fan says watching Jinyoung sign her album. After many months of pestering and getting himself and their members to work on new songs, the company deemed it good and ready for the boys to make a comeback with their new mini album. And Paradise was the song Jinyoung had worked really hard on with the help of their company song and lyric writers.

“Oh really? Don’t lie,” Jinyoung teases, “last time I remember you were a Jaebum fan.” He could only chuckle as the female fan blushes for being caught being a Jaebum fan. “But thank you, it means a lot that you like the song so much.”

“Of course! The lyrics are really well written. It feels like you are talking about someone in particular. Is it about us fans Jinyoung oppa?”

Jinyoung lets out a wholehearted laugh replying back with a ‘maybe’ before handing the album back to her. “Please continue to show love towards Paradise.” He says waving her off as she slides down the table to greet the next member who was Yugyeom sitting beside him.

“Paradise is my favorite song too.” A male voice makes its way to Jinyoung’s ear causing his lips to go up.  
“It better be.” Jinyoung comments turning his head to look at the face he’s been dying to see for the last five months. Mark’s hair was no longer brown and instead, it was replaced by the color of dirty blonde. It was a delightful sight to see because it made the male look more foreign than before. “I wrote this song with someone in mind.”

“Really?” Mark tilts his head feigning curiosity, “I wonder who it is...” Calling to texting each other the last five months had its benefit as Mark no longer seemed like the shy male Jinyoung knew months ago. They would in engage each other in a teasing conversation nowadays.

Chuckling he motions for Mark to hand over his album for him to sign. Doing what he was asked he hands over the photobook that had color-coded sticky notes with written member initials on it. Raising an eyebrow up in question he looks at Mark, “Is this your cousin’s album?” It wasn’t a surprise that Jinyoung remembers the color-coded sticky notes from last time. Because Mark had brought a Jackson version album to the fan sign giving Jinyoung a heart attack almost.

“Yeah, it’s Lily’s. She wanted me to get it sign since she knows I attend Got6’s fan sign.” Mark answers coolly as Jinyoung opens to a page the sticky note directed him to sign.

“Is she still a big Jackson fan?” He asks signing the album before looking up once he was done to see Mark nodding his head. “Maybe I should start changing her heart so she’ll be my fan instead.” He jokes when Mark eyes him with a glare.

“No,” The older protests, “And how come you didn't add any hearts on your page like that last time?”

“Because my heart is taken.” The idol replies smoothly, “And what do you mean by ‘no’?”

“Having two Jinyoung fan in my family household is enough. I don’t need another.” Mark answers with a hint of jealousy causing Jinyoung’s heart to soar high in the sky out of joy.

“Two Jinyoung fan? Who’s the other one beside yourself?”

A fluster Mark was everything Jinyoung needed to see to get his courage up as he tilts his head to the side. Taunting the older who fidgets in his spot.

“My mother,” Mark whispers, “She saw your acting in Legends of the Blue Sea and became an instant fan. Although she doesn’t listen to your songs often she sometimes watches your performance with the boys on music shows when it’s being broadcasted.”

“Are you perhaps jealous of your own mom being a fan of me?” Jinyoung couldn’t hold in his laughter catching fans interest and the members sitting beside him.

“Hey, if you keep this up I’m moving on to talk to Yugyeom.” Mark warns his cheeks now painted red.

“Okay, I’ll stop,” He puts his hands up in surrender. “I hope you bring your own album next time we meet again Mark.” Sliding the album back towards Mark he watched as the older male takes it.

“I can’t promise that. I might consider just taking pictures next time.” Mark teases as Jinyoung took notice of the current song of their latest mini-album playing in the background. Putting out his hands for Mark to interlace their fingers together, he gives a soft squeeze like always.

 _“So dangerous, you’re driving me, crazy baby.”_ Jinyoung sings along to his own song, Paradise, playing in the background. That got Mark opening his mouth slightly with his breath knocked out of his system because Jinyoung’s voice was like honey and beautiful. Having him sing it to him while knowing he wrote this song about him (because yes Jinyoung had told him he was working on a song specifically for him).

Releasing their hand holding Mark looks away to start moving down the line again with the worker standing behind Jinyoung gesturing for him to move along. He could hear Jinyoung continuing to sing along to the music as the fans sitting down in the auditorium reacts to him doing so.

_“I’m looking at you but I miss you.”_

Standing in front of Yugyeom now, Mark takes one last glance towards Jinyoung who was already greeting a new fan. Turning back at Yugyeom, the youngest member of the group gives him a smile while he slides the album he was holding for Yugyeom to sign.

“Don’t worry, he’s crazy about you.” The youngest member of Got6 comments shocking Mark because he didn’t know Jinyoung’s members knew about Jinyoung and him _that_ way.

Stuttering, he mumbles a ‘thanks’ as Yugyeom responds back with a grin before opening the photobook. Chancing a glance once more back at Jinyoung he locks eyes with the guy who happened to spare a glance at him as well. Both men broke out into a smile before looking away.

As Mark returns back to his seat and camera which was all the way in the back of the auditorium he couldn’t be happier. Talking to Jinyoung in person beats talking to him through text or on the phone. Putting away his cousin’s album in his bag safely he returns to his camera bringing it towards his face. Positioning the lens at Jinyoung who now was wearing a cute headband that had bear ears on it. He was talking to the fans on stage with a genuine smile, not that his smile wasn’t genuine towards his fans. It was always genuine, but he knew this time his smile was brought upon him because of Mark himself. Clicking away at his camera to take pictures of Jinyoung he watches the man waves towards his fans saying that he needed to run to the restroom.

Putting down his camera to take a breather he waits for Jinyoung to return. Minutes past and when he finally emerges from the bathroom Jackson envelopes Jinyoung in an embrace. Saying how he missed Jinyoung after being gone for so long. In all honesty, Jinyoung was just gone ten minutes tops so all the fans including Jinyoung himself found this hilarious.

Mark was about to bring his camera back up towards his face to continue taking pictures when he feels his phone vibrate. Fishing it out he could only feel his cheeks growing red from blushing because of Jinyoung’s message.

 **I can’t wait to meet Mama Tuan once we are official. I’ll make sure you continue to fall for me until then.** **13:43**

Looking up from the screen towards the stage, Mark catches Jinyoung’s gaze that was already on him who had a silly smile on his face.

Once was Mark the male with brown hair behind his camera sending curiosity that could kill Jinyoung to no end. He came a long way in seeing his face and talking to him. The man behind the camera isn’t so behind the camera no more. Of course, there was the occasional photo taking. But as long as Jinyoung knows that camera was particularly aimed at him, he was alright with that.        


	2. The Man Behind the Idol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung last told Mark he will be pursuing him. What comes next?

“Mark _hyung_ …”

“No.”

“But-”

“No buts Park Jinyoung.”

“Are you _really_ upset that I came with Jaebum for Nora’s health checkup?” Jinyoung asks with a pout while holding onto one of Mark's hand. Swinging it side to side to give more an effect for his cute act.

“No, I’m upset with the fact that you made Jaebum change where Nora normally gets her health check up to here instead.” Mark tries to explain ignoring Jinyoung’s effort to get his attention, by getting his hand out of the younger’s grasp to flip over a paper on his clipboard.

“Your point is…?”

Sighing he halts his movement to stare at the idol who already has his eyes on him. “The point is you just stole someone's patient _and_ business.”

The idol’s eyes melt in sweetness and if Mark could draw out the picture right in front of him, he would draw Jinyoung with heart eyes.

“Babe, you have such a sweet heart.”

The nickname threw Mark off causing the older to blush crimson. It wasn't the first time Jinyoung had addressed him with that nickname. He had a few times through text messaging and phone calls. But never in person. It felt different, Jinyoung's smooth voice sending shivers down Mark’s spine.

“S-ss-stop calling me that. I’m not your babe.” Mark protest, returning his gaze back down on the clipboard he was holding. Without looking and just by the tone of Jinyoung’s voice, he could already tell the younger was smiling from ear to ear.

“ _Not yet_ ,”Jinyoung had replied with a teasing tone when the door from the room they were in opens. Jaebum’s head poked in to assess the room first.

“Oh good, you guys are still both dressed.” The leader of Got6 said before entering the room completely. He shuts the door behind him while holding a cat carrier bag with Nora inside. Jaebum’s comment only successfully made Mark grew redder in embarrassment.

Did all the members know about Jinyoung pursuing him?

“In case you are wondering if all the members know about Jinyoung and you, then the answer is yes. He can't stop talking about you.” Jaebum answers as if he read Mark’s mind.

“Hyung,” Jinyoung glares at the male who rudely interrupted his time alone with Mark, “I told you to wait outside for me.”

“Yeah and I did.” The leader replies back with an ‘oh so chic’ vibe. “I waited for seven minutes and you never came out. You said it’ll be quick.”

Sighing because Jinyoung knew he cannot win against Jaebum in this argument he just shook his head. “Fine, just let me say goodbye to him.”

“Sure, but I'm not leaving without you this time.”

Rolling his eyes Jinyoung mutters a ‘whatever’ before turning his attention undividedly on Mark once more. “I have to know that you’re not upset with me before I leave.” Placing a hand on Mark’s cheek, his thumb goes to caress the skin softly. Who's the older one again?

Letting out a soft sigh, Mark shakes his head before meeting Jinyoung’s gaze. “No, I’m happy that you came to visit. Even if it was to tag along Jaebum for Nora’s health check-up.”

“He forced me to change my regular vet place.” Jaebum pipes up causing Jinyoung to whip his head around with a glare.

“Hyung!” Jinyoung whines as Jaebum shrugs his shoulder muttering a non apologetic apology and promising to keep quiet. Returning his attention back to Mark his glares softens to something only Mark was able to see. It was full of love and affection that was directed towards him only. “I’ll see you soon, okay?”

Confuse, Mark, racks his brain recalling any memories he had read about Got6 making a comeback. He came up blank, perhaps it was a movie or drama Jinyoung was announced to be doing? Still nothing. Jinyoung had gone back to caressing his cheeks while waiting for his answer.

“Jinyoung, what do you mean I’ll see you soon?”

The younger was about to answer when Jaebum broke his silence once more. Telling Jinyoung to hurry up because they really had to go now. “Just know that I’ll see you soon, okay?” Without waiting for Mark’s reply he places a chaste kiss on top of his head. Stepping away from Mark he gives him one last smile and left with Jaebum leaving a rather confuse Mark alone in the room.

If Mark had counted correctly it has been fourteen months since Jinyoung had started ‘pursuing’ him. The last fourteen months was the happiest he’s been and being with Jinyoung had changed him. Even his family members and coworkers had said so. He was more outgoing and less shy than the male fourteen months ago. Let’s just say Jinyoung had brought out the best in him. A lot of people had asked Mark if he was dating someone because of this. Moreover, because he was seen texting and chatting on the phone with someone. He had denied it, but he wished he did.

Chuckling under his breath on how cute Jinyoung went beyond his way just to see him, he placed his clipboard on the desk before shaking his white lab coat off. Hanging it on the hanger he glanced at the wall clock. It was almost closing time and he had promised his mom to go eat out together tonight.

Bidding goodbye to his coworker and locking the door to his workplace, he walks down the street towards his car. As he walks down the street passing other business it was decorated with Christmas ornaments. December was here and there were only two weeks left before Christmas. Pulling his coat closer to his body he lets out a breath that could clearly be seen by how cold the weather was.

A few snowstorms had showered down on Seoul covering most part of the place. As Mark made his way to his car he carefully stepped on the footprints in the snow that was made. He was one of those people who finds white snow covering the ground to be beautiful. He hates how ugly the ground becomes when million of footsteps or car tires were made in the snow. It just doesn't look pleasing at all and so by stepping on the footprints already made he hopes to make the ground less pretty. If that was even possible.

Finally getting to his car he unlocks the driver’s side and slid inside. Rubbing his hands together he quickly started his car. The downfall of the cold weather was how easily the car windows could freeze. Turning on the heater in the car he hopes to unfreeze the windows, the front, and back of the car soon. He hates to get to dinner with his mom all angry. He does not want to repeat last year's family gathering again.

Waiting for a few more minutes his front and back view was starting to clear as well as his windows. Rolling down his window he goes to wipe his side view mirrors. Once that was done he was ready to go.

The drive to the restaurant took longer than normal driving where there wasn’t snow. But because there was, cars were moving slower than usual to be safe. Glancing at the clock in his car he was already ten minutes late. Just great, Mark has to prepare himself for Angry Bear Mama Tuan now. Switching on his signal light he waits for the red light to turn green before making a left turn.

Pulling into the parking lot he quickly parks his car before speeding into the restaurant. Walking towards the female standing behind a stand he makes eye contact with her.

“Hi, I made a reservation for two under the name Tuan?”

The female goes to look through her book with her index finger sliding down the page. Giving a short nod as she found the name she looks up to give a smile. “Everything is all set and your guest has already arrived.”

Biting his tongue to prevent himself from asking ‘do you perhaps know if she's angry?’ he gives a curt nod as a reply before following the female who was leading him down the hall. Walking down the hall pass the people eating in the bigger open space, he was led up the stairs to the second floor that was more secluded and quiet. The female worker led him to a table for two by the window towards the left of the room.

His mother came into view and when their eyes met he was relieved to find no sign of irritation or anger in her eyes. Taking the empty seat across from her he thanked the female worker. He orders a glass of water before announcing they could start their course meal. Once the female worker left Mark glanced at his mother nervously.

“Sorry, I’m late mom.” He decides to start the conversation with this.

“Mark, you don't have to act all scared. Yes, I went crazy angry with you at last year family gathering but goodness that was because of all the stress of making the family dinner. You know I'm a sweet old lady.”

That had Mark’s lip turning upwards in a smile, “But mom you're not old.”

Waving her hand as if dismissing his comment she breaks out into a smile of her own. “I’m just glad you got here safely. The road is more dangerous because of the snow. I almost wanted to call you and tell you not to come.”

“I’m here now so let's enjoy our dinner together. How's dad?” Mark asks taking a sip of his water. He watches as his mother goes to unfold the white cloth that was on her plate to her lap.

“Oh, you know same old him. Ever since he retired last year he's been looking at furniture to refurnish our house with. You would think that should be _my_ hobby.” His mom lets out a sigh at the last sentence. Mark could only chuckle at how adorable his parents spoke about one another. Thirty years of marriage and they were still madly in love with each other. He can only wish that when he gets married his relationship with Jinyoung will last as long as his parents.

The thought of marrying Jinyoung like they were already in a longtime relationship had him blushing slightly. His mother must have noticed his growing red cheeks when she asked if he was alright. Assuring her that he was he was glad when their dinner course began. Interrupting any further questions his mother wanted to ask

The prepared food was excellent, no wonder it was titled one of the five-star restaurants. Wiping his mouth as the waiter took away their plates he was delighted to know they would be serving them chocolate ice cream.

“You love sweets too much.” His mother comments watching Mark shoves a spoonful of chocolate ice cream in his mouth eagerly when it arrived. Nodding his head because he couldn't exactly reply back with words his mother tisk at him. “Keep that up and you’ll get a brain freeze.”

As if on cue Mark drops his silver spoon making a clattering noise as his spoon hits the bowl. Clutching his head with his hands he groans whining about his brain freeze.

“I told you.” His mom adds eating her ice cream while watching her son in pain briefly. Once it passed he glares at his mom with a pout.

“Aren't you my mom and suppose to make things better for me?” Mark continues to pout and asks before picking back up his spoon. “Like give reassurance that things are gonna be okay?” His mom rolls her eyes at him at that question.

“You're a twenty-four-year-old man who can take care of himself now. Besides, I think _you_ need to give your father and I the reassurance that you're out and active in the dating scene. Is there perhaps a boyfriend we should know about?” As expected his mother would find a hole somewhere in their conversation to ask this question.

Letting out a sigh as he pushes his now empty bowl of ice cream away from him, his mother does the same waiting for his answer. “Mom, for the last time I’m not dating anyone.”

“Are you sure? Your father and I noticed something different about you the last few times you came to visit us. And it has to be a boy that gives such a drastic change.”

This time it was Mark's turn to roll his eyes at his mom playfully. “Like you said, I’m a grown man who so happens to be growing up still. My personality can change, don't make such a big deal about it.”

“I’m not telling you to settle down Mark. Just to go and find a decent boy to fall in love with.”

Mark almost, _almost_ , wanted to say ‘but I already have’. Biting his inner cheek he gives a short nod of his head as an answer as they both got up from their chairs. Dinner was over and so it was time for Mark to get home and prepare for bed. Another day at work tomorrow. Walking the both of them outside he waits at the street with his mother.

“Is dad coming to pick you up? Or are you catching a taxi? Do you want me to drive you back home?” Mark asks, although his parents may pester about his love life constantly whenever they meet he knows they only meant well. Besides he loves his parents.

“You have work tomorrow don't worry about me. This is another discussion we need to talk about. You work too much Mark. Try to take a few days off and relax. Come visit your parents or-”

“Mom don't you dare.”

“I was going to say ‘go out and mingle with your friends’!”

Shaking his head as a smile spreads across his face he lets his mother cups his face in her hands. “Tuan Yi Eun, you are so handsome!” Kissing both his cheeks he struggles away from his mother grasp whining as she laughs.

“Stop embarrassing me, mom. Now answer me, who’s driving you back?”

“Your father and he better not have another package furniture in the back seat when he comes to pick me up. Or that's going to be the third time this week.” Patting her mom on the shoulder to comfort her he feels a vibration coming from his pants pocket from his phone. Fishing it out he breaks out into a grin because it was a message from Jinyoung.

Just then a honk came from the road, looking up it was his father driving into the parking lot and thankfully not with a packaged furniture in the back seat. As his father pulls up in front of them Mark waves to his father who waves back. Turning his attention back to his mom he gives her a hug before parting away from her. Watching her get inside the car she rolls down the window, “Mark, don't let us wait too long to meet the boy. I saw the way your eyes lit up when you checked your phone just now. Don't deny it. See you on Christmas day!” The car goes to drive off as the window rolls back up. He was struck speechless watching his parents leave. Nothing could escape his mom it seems. Shaking his head finding this all too funny he makes his way towards his own car in the parking lot.

Checking his phone again once he got inside his own car his heart almost jumped out of his chest. Staring at the text message in front of him he couldn't believe his eyes.

_Jinyoung_

**Are you free on December 12th? Would you like to go out with me?   21:10**

Mark needed to pinch himself to check he wasn't seeing things. Once he did the message still stood the same to him. Blood rushes through his body where his cheeks grew red. Texting back a reply with his shaky hands he hits send. A reply back came immediately.

_Mark_

**Don't you have a schedule?   21:10**

_Jinyoung_

**It's been moved to another day. So what do you say?   21:11**

_Mark_

**What about your dating ban?   21:11**

_Jinyoung_

**Babe, you ask too many questions. Just answer the question.   21:12**

Mark could feel his cheeks growing redder with the nickname Jinyoung always seem to casually throw at him. Typing up a reply he puts his phone down in the cup holder to start his car. The noise of vibration tells him he just received a text. He couldn't help but sport a goofy grin as he drove his way back to his apartment.

_Mark_

**Yes.   21:13**

_Jinyoung_

**Great, I’ll pick you up at 10 AM.   21:13**

 

Mark was a nervous wreck. He stood in front of his mirror with an outfit he hates and his hair all disheveled because of his constant fingers running through it. He has to fix his hair for the third time again. Letting out an irritated sigh he plops himself down on his bed. Glancing at his clock on his nightstand it was already nine-fifteen in the morning. He was only glad he woke up early because look at the mess he's in right now. He needs to fix his here _again_ and still pick out his perfect outfit to wear for the date.

The word made Mark blush all shades of red. He still can't believe he's going on a date with Jinyoung. Would this make it official between them?

Snapping out of his thoughts he got up in a hurry. He still has things to do and he cannot allow these thoughts to delay him. Thirty minutes later Mark was standing in front of his mirror again. This time pleased with his hair that was kept down. Keeping up with his dirty blonde hair was a bit of work, but Jinyoung had commented that he really liked the color on him. So he figured he could keep it up just to have Jinyoung remind him how much he likes it. Fixing his long black coat he checks his outfit for the second time. He was wearing black jeans that were paired with a thin black turtleneck worn under a long sleeve jean shirt that was under his long black coat. As he puts on his silver watch he hears the sound of his doorbell ringing. Making a quick glance at his wristwatch his eyes widen in surprise. Time went by so fast without him knowing that it was already ten o’clock and Jinyoung was right on time. Dashing out of his bedroom down the hall to the front door he makes himself take in a couple of deep breaths before unlocking the door. Opening the front door Mark regrets not placing _anything_ usable by the front door as a weapon in case of an intruder. Because the man standing in front of him was dressed in all black with a pair of spectacles except for his white mask covering his face. _‘This is it,’_ Mark thought, _‘a burglar is going to kill me and rob my house before I get a chance to go on a date with Jinyoung’_. The man in front of him must have sensed Mark’s fear because his eyes turn up into a shape of two crescent moon as he pulls off his white mask revealing it to be Jinyoung.

“Did I scared you with my mask?” Jinyoung asks in a teasing voice. Mark lets out a breath he was holding feeling his adrenaline running through his body as his heart pounds frantically. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the fear or because Jinyoung was standing outside his apartment door. It could be the mix of both. “Are you going to let me in?”

“Oh, yes,” Mark says flustered not expecting Jinyoung to come inside his apartment. He figured they would be meeting outside his apartment and leave before getting a chance to come inside. Opening the door wider he steps aside to allow Jinyoung inside. He watches Jinyoung take off his black leather oxford shoes by the door similar to Mark’s black oxford shoes he was going to wear with his outfit today. Taking in Jinyoung’s outfit he couldn’t help but be mesmerized by the idol’s outfit. He was wearing black jeans paired with a black sweater which was under his black moto jacket. He was wearing a black knit beanie and his pair of black and silver mahogany pantos framed spectacles while stuffing his white mask he just took off in his pocket.

“So this is Mark Tuan’s apartment,” Jinyoung says while looking around Mark’s living room, taking in every furniture that was there. He walks towards the open kitchen before turning his attention back to Mark who stood rooted to his spot. “I’m not going into your bedroom if that’s your concern.”

Making eye contact with Jinyoung he goes to twindle his fingers together stating, “That’s not my concern.”

“It’s not?” Jinyoung asks raising an eyebrow as he breaks out a smile, “Your red ears is stating otherwise. You’re so bad at lying hyung.”  

“Shut up,” Mark mutters looking away as he hears Jinyoung laughs fondly at him.

“So you're okay with me going into your room? Even if you have _socks_ on your bedroom floor? Or _dirty_ clothes still on your bed waiting to be washed?” The younger teases walking towards Mark. Mark waits for Jinyoung to wraps his arms around his waist pulling him into his embrace. When he does he couldn't help but melt into his arms. _This_ feels right, with Jinyoung strong arms embracing him. “Mark hyung?”

“Hmmm?” Mark hums as a reply while placing his head in the crook of Jinyoung’s neck.

“I lied, I’m going to check out your bedroom.” Jinyoung says playfully whilst placing his hands on Mark’s shoulder to draw him away. Dashing down the hall as Mark chases after him he calls after the younger to not go into his room. It wasn’t like he had anything to hide from him. Jinyoung’s had a view of his Got6 collection of goodies in his office room when he asked about it during a video chat. What he didn’t want Jinyoung to see was his messy room of clothes scattered around the floor and bed because of this date.

“Jinyoung don’t open that door!” Mark hollers too late because Jinyoung has his hands on his bedroom doorknob. With a twist of his hand, Jinyoung pushes open the door with a smile. Mark covers his eyes in embarrassment waiting for Jinyoung’s reaction. He hears a gasp comes out of the other’s mouth. Peeking through his fingers he sees Jinyoung eyes trained on him with his mouth slightly opened.

“Babe, I think your closet threw up in your room.”

Mark could only groan at Jinyoung’s act of innocence and playfulness. Covering his face to hide from Jinyoung he hears the footsteps of the younger walking down the hall towards him.

“I didn't know you were _this_ excited about our first date. I love your outfit by the way. I actually love any outfit you wear. My favorite outfit is seeing you wearing that white lab coat at work.” The last sentence had Mark going red because Jinyoung flirting so blatantly towards him was more than Mark could take. Jinyoung goes to snake his arms around Mark’s waist pulling him close to him by the waist. “Don't hide your face from me now. I want to stare at it at all times now that I can do so freely.”

“Jinyoung stop this is embarrassing.” Uncovering his eyes to look up at the younger, Jinyoung beams at him happily. Pecking him on the lips he releases his hold on Mark, “But it's so cute to see you all flustered for me.”

“Shut up,” Mark tries to warn with his voice and a glare that didn't quite look intimidating.

“Only if you kiss you.”

Playing along, Mark tip toes slightly to match his height with Jinyoung’s. He plants his hands on the male’s shoulder before placing a quick kiss on the younger’s lips. Pulling away with his hands still in place on top of Jinyoung's shoulder Mark was sporting a smile. “Like that?”

“Mmmm,” Jinyoung pretends to ponder before snaking his arms around Mark’s waist once more pulling him in so that their chest where touching. “More like this.” He goes to capture Mark’s lips with a sweet passionate kiss. Lips moving against each other in a sweet sensual way. When they both pull away from the kiss it was only because they both needed oxygen. “So, are you ready for our date?” Jinyoung asks when he caught his breath.

“Definitely,” Mark answers eagerly as they both made their way to the front door of his apartment. As they both put on their shoes Mark couldn't help but notice Jinyoung was also wearing back on his white mask.

Noticing Mark looking at him Jinyoung gives him an apologetic look with his eyes because the mask was covering half of his face. “I’m sorry, Got6’s dating banned hasn't been lifted yet. I understand if you change your mind about dating me.” The idol apologizes placing his right hand on the nape of his neck rubbing it cautiously. “Are you mad?”

He puckers his lips slightly without taking his eyes off Jinyoung and crosses his arms across his chest. “Yes I’m mad,” He starts watching Jinyoung look down to his feet. “How come I don’t get a mask to wear?” That caught Jinyoung’s attention as he makes eye contact with Mark who gives him a goofy grin. “I hope you brought me one as well.” Jinyoung slowly moves his hand that was rubbing his nape to the pocket of his moto jacket and brings out an identical white mask he was wearing.

“Would this do?”

 

The feeling Mark is experiencing is beyond what he could explain to someone if someone asked. It was somewhere in between pure happiness wanting to smile at anything and everyone. He was definitely on cloud nine. When they first walked out of his apartment building Mark was hesitant in holding hand even with the white mask they both had on. But all that worried went away when Jinyoung went to grab his hand and entwined their fingers together. Pulling him forward towards the street.

He wasn’t sure what Jinyoung had planned when he had asked the younger just said they were going to go somewhere around his apartment. That way they could walk back easily without having to drive a car. What he hadn’t thought about was it was December and December mixed with the snow meant cold weather. Halfway through their walk, Mark was shaking as Jinyoung apologized for his stupidity, “This was more romantic in my head. Probably because I imagined us walking during the spring season.” He comments while tugging Mark closer to his body to give him more heat and Mark wasn’t complaining.

Mark wasn’t sure how long they were walking, it probably wasn’t that long of a walk but with the cold weather and snow, it just felt long. “So what do you think?” Jinyoung asks when they stopped right in front of an arcade store.

“There’s an arcade store around my apartment?” He asks astonished because he had lived in his current apartment for three years now and he never knew about this place.

“You don’t like it?” Jinyoung asks hesitantly squeezing Mark’s hand he was holding that was in the pocket of Mark’s coat because it got too cold to bear.

“I do!” He quickly explains himself while squeezing Jinyoung’s hand back gently getting his attention. “I was just shocked because I never knew about this place. Should we go inside because it’s cold.” With a smile back on Jinyoung’s face the man giggles like a kid while tugging Mark inside behind him. The place inside was warm thankfully to help warm up their cold bodies. There were a few groups of children playing some arcade games and some couples on a date like Mark and Jinyoung was as well. “So, where do you want to start first?”

Watching the gleam in Jinyoung’s eyes ignite made Mark realize just how much sacrifice Jinyoung made for being an idol. He probably never really got a chance to play someplace like an arcade as a young teenager. Instead, opting to practice singing and dancing in the studio.

“Why are you looking at me and smiling like that?” Jinyoung’s voice draws Mark out of his thoughts.

“Because I”m proud of you.” Mark answers shortly. Giving Mark a quizzical look Jinyoung shakes his head before taking off his mask. “Wait, Jinyoung, what are you doing?” Mark panicked looking around to see if anyone noticed the idol.

“I’m taking off my mask. It gets really hard to breathe in that you know?” Came a reply that states ‘isn't it obvious?’.

“People might see you. Like your _fans_.”

Shrugging like he didn't care Jinyoung goes to help Mark take off his mask. “I don't care, they can guess what they want. But I'm not going to answer their questions when they ask.” Stuffing both the mask in his moto jacket he tugs Mark’s hand he was holding. “I’m starving, I hope you don't mind eating fast food for breakfast.”

Deciding to trust Jinyoung on this he gives a smile to the man waiting for his reply. “Fair warning, I eat everything and anything Jinyoung.”

“Good thing I can treat you to everything and anything you want to eat here then.” Comes the reply as they both walked towards the food court area.

Jinyoung wasn't kidding when he said he'll treat Mark to everything and anything he wanted there. Mark was jokingly pointing and stating out the food he was going to eat and Jinyoung ended up ordering all of them. When the younger came back with two trays of food both filled up Mark was shocked.

“Jinyoung I was joking when I said I wanted some of that food.” Mark points out to the large fries, chocolate and vanilla shake, hot dogs, hamburgers, etc. “I don’t think we can even finish all the food here.”

Placing the trays down on the table, Jinyoung goes to sit across from Mark while unwrapping a hamburger. Handing it to Mark across the table who takes it willingly he goes to start on the fries. “That’s okay, just eat as much as you can. I just want to spoil you today.”

If Mark was to count how many times Jinyoung had made him blush today it was possibly somewhere over ten times. (It's probably more than that.) Hiding his face with the hamburger, he ate while watching Jinyoung munching on his fries happily. He couldn’t help but admire the younger whenever he was in front of him.

The both of them fell in a conversation that brought out laughter and story sharing. So far no one had bothered them surprisingly. By the time the both of them were stuffed full of the fast food they still had over half of the food left unfinished. They had taken a bite of each and every one of them but it wasn't enough to finish it.

Pouting slightly he watches Jinyoung cleaning up their food. Tossing it away in the trash before getting back to Mark. “Hey, I know you think that's a waste of food but it went to the compost bin! It's gonna be put to good use as fertilizer! I think…” Jinyoung tries to cheer the older up. It worked somewhat, seeing how cute Jinyoung was being helped a bit. “So are you ready to play some games?”

Getting up from his seat Mark made an intention to crack his knuckles. With a grin, “I’m so going to beat you.”

“No fair Mark hyung! You threw that banana behind you at the last minute on purpose!” Jinyoung whines as his game screen display him as the second place winner. Mark giggles as he hops out of the arcade racing game. They had played a few rounds of car racing and air hockey. Mark was not kidding when he told Jinyoung he was gonna beat him. Whining from his fifth defeat Jinyoung gets out of the car racing booth as well.

“So what's next?” Mark asks looking at the next possible game they would be playing.

“How about we exchange the tickets we have for some goods?” Jinyoung offers, holding up the tickets they earned from their previous games. Nodding his head in agreement the both of them walk towards the gift booth.

“Hi! How can I help you guys today?” A female worker at the counter asks when Mark and Jinyoung approached her.

“Hi, we would like to redeem our tickets for prizes.” Jinyoung explains sliding their tickets across the table.

“Sure thing! Just let me have the machine count how many tickets you have thus far.” She explains taking the tickets and putting them in the machine slot for it to start counting. “Alright, it looks like you guys have fifty-two tickets which are enough to get the items at the counters.”

Analyzing the items at the counter there were lollipops, fake tattoos to put on your skin, and small toy figurines. It didn’t take long for them to come to a decision, taking eight pieces of the lollipops that cost five tickets for one and one stack of the fake tattoos for ten tickets. Leaving only two tickets left over which they handed over to two little kids at the arcade.

“You have a good heart.” Mark comments to Jinyoung as they watched the two little kids run off to play more arcade games in hopes of getting more tickets for better prizes at the prize booth.

“I thought you already knew that,” Jinyoung replies back with a grin with the stick of the lollipop he was eating sticking out between his lips. “So, what are we going to do with these?” He asks putting up the pack of fake tattoos to show Mark. “Should we put some on?”

“How about the loser to the next car racing game has to put one on?” Mark suggests receiving some protest from Jinyoung.

“Eh, hyung you already know who's going to win. You just want me to put it on instead huh?” Jinyoung asks already pulling Mark along towards the direction of the car games. It wasn't a surprise when Jinyoung lost to Mark again. Both men ending up at the restroom applying on a fake tattoo below Jinyoung’s left ear. “Well, how does it look?” The idol had abandoned his knit beanie and fake spectacles to do this and didn't bother to put it back on. Instead, stuffing those things into Mark’s coat pockets. Tilting his head slightly for Mark to see while sucking on a new lollipop Mark refrained himself from biting his bottom lip. Jinyoung looked like the bad boy idol that everyone would love to see. Oh, how his fans would kill to see this.

Without a hint of waver in his voice because his heart was beating fast Mark goes to answer, “The little star tattoo looks good on you.”

“You think so?” Comes the response as they both made their way out of the restroom. “You know, my members are going to freak out when I come home to the dorm with this. They might think I went out to get a tattoo with you.”

“The members know you're out with me?!” Mark asks to loudly before lowering his voice a pitch, “And they are okay with this?”

Shrugging his shoulders, “Mmmm they trust me enough and they know how much I want this. So what do you want to play next?” Jinyoung asks switching the topic sucking on his lollipop again.

“I can't believe your members basically know about me.” Mark mutters under his breath to himself. Not expecting Jinyoung to hear but he does.

“My members basically know about _us_.” Comes the whisper of Jinyoung's voice so close to Mark’s ear. Mark feels the tingles run down his spine as his face grows crimson red while Jinyoung pulls away from his ear. “So what should we play next?” Comes the question again, Jinyoung acting like nothing happened or how Mark was affected by his words and action.

Snapping himself out of his trance he shakes his head taking in Jinyoung’s twinkle of amusement in his eyes. He was enjoying teasing Mark like this. “Why don't I watch you play? This way you can try beating people's high score and win.”

“Aye, are you trying to diss me here?” Squinting his eyes to somewhat glare at Mark as if he's judging him. “Fine, I’ll take up that challenge.” They ended up at a shooting game as Mark sucks on his own lollipop watching Jinyoung finish his game.

“Done. It says I’m first place! Mark, I won first place!” He exclaims doing a silly raise the roof dance.

“You only won because no one is playing with you.” Pointing it out a matter of factly Mark couldn't help but break into a fit of laughter.

“Well, I still won fair and square.” Came Jinyoung’s defense showing Mark his eye whiskers. “Let's move on to the next game.”

The next game they stumble upon was a punching game that Jinyoung was all too excited about. “It must be a game where I can stick on someone I hate and punch them. First...it's manager Kim. There's only one Kim on our team. Our youngest is a Kim. If he became a manager…” Mark watches and listens to Jinyoung rants to him calmly and playfully before he begins punching the dummy with his blue and yellow boxing gloves he put on. Suddenly he stops, “Why does my heart hurt when thinking of this as Yugyeom?” Hugging the dummy while calling out Yugyeom’s name Mark couldn't help but feel his heart swell with love. Jinyoung was beyond cute and sweet with his lollipop still in his mouth calling out to his youngest member in Got6.

“Maybe this is too violent, let's go play basketball.” Mark suggests pulling Jinyoung away from the dummy. Jinyoung was reluctant to go at first but after some coaxing like a child, he went with Mark.

“I’m confident that I’ll disappoint you with this.” Jinyoung comments before putting in his lollipop back in his mouth laughing. Mark shakes his head smiling at the guy he doubts could ever disappoint him. He puts his phone up to prepare to film Jinyoung play.

 _“Are you ready?!”_ The machine says loudly.

“No, I’m not ready,” Jinyoung replies back grabbing a basketball in preparation to start the game. “Has it started?” He asks a bit confuse before he begins shooting basketball towards the hoop. By the end of the game, he scored only 107 points not beating the high score of 341 from a previous player.

 _“Oh my god! You lose! Game over.”_ The machine announces as Jinyoung turns around to look at Mark with a pout.

Pointing at the machine, “He speaks in a mean way.” A pause. “Can I play one more time?” Jinyoung pleads not admitting defeat.

Shrugging as he adjusts his cell phone to continue recording Jinyoung, “I don’t see why not.”

Taking off his moto jacket to prepare himself, “Oh my god! You lose! Game over.” He says warming himself up by stretching his arms.

“It's going to be if you lose again.” Mark says spiting the younger as the younger glares back at him. Watching him play another round of hoops Mark could only laugh when it came to an end.

“Please don't film the score.” Jinyoung asks laughing along while grabbing Mark by the shoulders so he couldn't turn to film the machine’s score.

“Alright, I won’t!” Mark promise laughing in between his words as Jinyoung lets him go. Ending his video he checks the clock on his phone, it was already three in the afternoon. Signaling him it was almost time to go. As if understanding it was time Jinyoung motions towards the basketball machine once more.

“Should we finish here with one last game of basketball?”

Eyeing him suspiciously Mark crosses his arms across his chest, “Don't you mean you?” He accuses jokingly as Jinyoung breaks into a sheepish smile.

“Looks like I got caught.” He confesses as Mark shakes his head at Jinyoung.

“You like the game too much.”

“That's because I can't seem to win it!” Inserting a coin into the machine, “If I happen to lose again, then I might really cry.” Jinyoung confesses as he begins to grab a basketball to shoot into the hoop a third time.

When the game was over Mark was trying really hard to stifle his laughter because Jinyoung’s score was nowhere near beating the high score a third time. “Goodbye.” He hears Jinyoung says and watch him turn around to leave. Letting out a laugh he turns back around to walk towards the machine and Mark.

 _“Oh my god! You lose! Game over!”_ The machine announces again.

“I know,” Jinyoung replies back acting upset. “I know that it's game over.” He puckers his lips and pouts.

“How about we leave and I treat you to some food?” Mark tries to cheer up an ‘upset’ Jinyoung. Hearing the word ‘food’ had the younger breaking out into his million dollar smile. Showcasing his famous eye whiskers as well.

They ended up at a convenience store right across the street from Mark’s apartment. Eating ramen and kimbap inside the store by the window. Mark was already done with his cup of ramen as he watches Jinyoung slurp his ramen up. The idol had put back on his beanie and spectacles when they left the arcade. The male hums to the delicious food in content as he goes to tilt the cup of ramen up towards his lips to drink some soup.

“You know,” Jinyoung says wiping his mouth with a napkin, “when you said you’ll treat me to food I expected going to your apartment. But ramen and kimbap are good as well.” He says popping the last piece of kimbap in his mouth.

“Well, I didn't expect to treat you to food. You said you were going to plan everything.” Mark jabs back noticing Jinyoung stiffening up a bit.

“I’m sorry, I'm a terrible date aren't I?” He asks, Mark feels himself panicking because he hadn't meant to hurt Jinyoung with his words.

“Jinyoung, I didn't mean--I’m sorry--” Mark begins to apologize but stops when he noticed the violent shake of the younger’s shoulders from laughing. “Yah! Are you acting in front of me right now?!” He punches Jinyoung on the arm as the guy doubled over laughing harder. “That wasn't funny. I really thought I hurt your feelings without meaning to.” Mark whines crossing his arms over his chest meanwhile turning away from Jinyoung.

“Mark,” The older hears Jinyoung whine as the chair legs scrape the floor from the attempt of scooting closer to Mark. Ignoring him this only made the younger call for him again. “Mark _hyung_ ,” That got the corner of Mark’s mouth to turn upward slightly. But he wasn't going to turn around and give in to the younger. Jinyoung wasn't going to get away with it so easily. “ _Babe_.” Was the last attempt that was whisper into Mark’s ear so closely he felt the warm breath tickle his ear. Gasping, Mark jumps up startled by the pet name. Moving away from Jinyoung while covering his ear he looks at the man shocked.

“Y--yy--yyah!” Mark calls, “who said you can call me that?” He could feel his cheeks growing hot under Jinyoung’s teasing gaze.

Arching an eyebrow up, “I can't call you that?”

“No, it's just…”

“You don't like it?”

“No! I--I do! Dang it Jinyoung,” Mark groans covering his red face with his hands, “Just at least warn me when you call me that. You go from Mark to Mark hyung then to...so yeah it catches me off guard.” Mark feels Jinyoung's arms wrap around his shoulder as he leans in to whisper into Mark’s ear once more. “Okay, _babe_.” Parting his face away from his hands slightly he glares at the man who only laughs with his mouth closed but his eye whiskers were showing.

“Is that Park Jinyoung from Got6?”

Mark hears a female voice says, turning around he finds the owner of the voice was a young female teenager whispering to her friend in the dry food aisle.

“Don’t be crazy, Jinyoung wouldn’t be around in this neighborhood. He’s probably with his members practicing or something.” The female friend answers back with a hushed tone but Mark and Jinyoung could hear it as well.

This was the first time since their date that someone had recognized Jinyoung or said anything about it. Thoughts of Jinyoung being caught up in a scandal began to appear in Mark’s head. He could feel the palms of his hands sweating out of nervousness. He didn’t want to harm the idol’s image, Got6 had just started to get a rise in their career. This could destroy everything they worked so hard for.

“Jin-” Mark was about to call out the younger’s name but thought better of it. “Yah, peach should we leave now? You’re done eating right?” He asks standing up from his seat leaving a confuse Jinyoung in his seat alone. Minutes later as Mark waited outside the convenience store for Jinyoung who was left to clean up after their meal, the idol walks out with his white mask back on his face.

“Peach? Is that my nickname?” Jinyoung asks teasingly. Mark feels a hand touch his arm gently, turning around with a small smile plaster on his face not quite reaching his ears from before.

“Let’s get back to my apartment.” Was the only thing Mark found himself saying as Jinyoung follows behind him.

The walk back to his apartment grew quiet. Mark hadn’t meant to make it sound like he was mad. But it clearly came out that way because when they got back inside Mark’s apartment Jinyoung removed his white mask looking clearly upset.

“Did I do something wrong?” He asks following behind Mark into the living room after taking off their shoes. “Mark?” He calls when he received silence as a response.

“Are you certain you want to get into a relationship? Especially with a guy?” Mark found himself asking with his back still facing Jinyoung. He couldn’t bear to look at the younger in the face to see his soft warm brown eyes looking at him.   
“Where is this all coming from?” A touch on his shoulder was all it took for Mark to turn around and finally face the younger face to face.

“You and the members worked so hard to get to where you are right now. I don’t want us being in a relationship especially since I’m a guy to ruin everything you and your members worked so hard for.” Mark tries to explain when he feels Jinyoung hands cup his face so he would look straight into his soft warm brown eyes that he could melt under.

“Nothing can stop me from loving who I want to love. Besides, you don’t think I haven’t thought about this for the last fourteen months? I thought of every bad scenario but I can’t stop thinking about you or want to wrap you in my arms and kiss you senseless.”

“You love me?” Mark asks shocked at the sudden confession.

“Is that all you got from what I said?” Jinyoung asks whilst his lips turn upward in amusement as he pulls Mark closer to his arm. Quite frankly, Mark didn’t fight it melting into Jinyoung’s arm like how he always wants to. He could smell the younger’s cologne that had his heart racing. If they were going to continue to be this close Mark could see himself being addicted to Jinyoung’s scent. “We’ll be careful. Now it’s not like I want to hide you from the world because I want to show you to the _whole world_.” Twirling them around as they fell on the couch with Mark on top of the younger, Mark lets out a giggle escape his mouth. “Now that’s the face and giggle I want to see and hear.” Planting a kiss on top of Mark’s nose had Mark shifting his position. Sitting on top of Jinyoung’s lap straddling him he wraps his arms around the younger’s neck.

“I love you too.” He confesses with his cheeks painted red. Jinyoung goes to place his hands on Mark’s hip breaking into a bright smile.

“Good because the whole world would soon know Park Jinyoung is a taken man. Perhaps later they’ll get to know I’m taken by a very handsome man name Mark Tuan. But for now, I want to be conceited and keep you all to myself.” Jinyoung promises to place a peck on Mark’s lip.

Biting back a smile Mark goes to return the kiss to Jinyoung’s lip, “You’re going to break a lot of hearts. Besides your members know I exist though.”

“They won’t ever see you.” Comes the quick reply earning a laugh from Mark as Jinyoung goes to pull Mark into a passionate kiss. He wasn't sure how long they ended up just kissing on the couch. They only stopped when Jinyoung’s phone started to vibrate. Whining Jinyoung digs his phone out of his pocket as Mark waited still sitting on Jinyoung’s lap.

“Hello?” Mark hears Jinyoung say, “Yes hyung, I’ll be down in a few minutes. Yes, I won't take long.” Hanging up the phone he stares at Mark while biting his bottom lip.

“You have to leave now?” Mark asks already knowing the answer to that question.

“Yeah, manager hyung is at the parking lot downstairs of your apartment. He’s here to pick me back up.”

“I guess it can't be helped. Thank you for the date.” Moving one of his hand on Mark hip to place around the back of Mark’s neck he draws him closer to his face. Planting one last kiss on his lips. Both of them getting up off the couch headed towards the front door. Neither of them seems to had wanted to end their date quite yet. Instead, lingering by the door staring at each other in silence as if, if no one spoke the spell to their lovely date wouldn’t end or be broken.

“I’ll call you.” Jinyoung says breaking the spell finally when he stepped outside the door.

Nodding his head Mark watches Jinyoung walk down the hall and getting into the elevator. When the elevator door finally closes with Jinyoung out of sight the ladder finally went back inside his apartment. Closing the door behind him he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. A smile breaks out as Jinyoung's name lit up on his screen. Hitting the answer button he puts his phone close to his ear.

“I didn't expect you to call so soon.” Mark says walking down the hall towards his bedroom. He had a lot of cleaning to do.

“I miss your voice that's why.” Jinyoung’s voice came from the other end of the phone. “So is ‘Peach’ really my nickname...babe?” The pause before the nickname was a nice gesture to allow Mark to prepare himself for his own nickname. Just until he's used to it that is. It was sweet of Jinyoung to remember what Mark had said and actually taken it into consideration.

“I can’t call you that?” Mark asks, repeating what Jinyoung had asked him earlier on their date. “You don’t like it?”

“Are you using the words I asked you on me?” Mark hears Jinyoung scoffed on the other end of the line. Opening his bedroom door he goes to pick up a pair of his blue skinny jeans off the floor. “‘Peach’ is cute, although I wouldn’t mind being called ‘Peachy’. Just because your fansite name is ‘Just Peachy’.” Picking up another of his clothing he plops it down on his bed adding to his other articles of clothing already there piling up.

“I’ll just stick to calling you my Peach.” Suddenly the line goes dead quiet causing Mark to take his phone away from his ear just to check if the call was still going. It was, confused he goes to call Jinyoung on the other line with no response still. ‘ _Did Jinyoung get kidnapped while making his way to his manager’s car?’_ Mark thought in alarm when he hears a shuffle on the other end of the phone then Jinyoung’s voice was heard once more.

“Sorry, I was taken by surprise by what you said. I can’t believe I’m Mark Tuan’s Peach.” The sweet voice immediately calms Mark’s heart as he pouts even if Jinyoung can’t see it.

“Yah! Don’t do that, I thought you were kidnapped while making your way to your manager’s car!” He yells at the other sitting at the edge of his bed. “Yah are you laughing? Do you find this funny?” Mark asks hearing the chuckles continue only confirms this.

“I’m sorry, it’s just that I can imagine your face and ears all red from being angry. But that just makes you look so cute that I want to pull you against my chest so I can wrap you around in my arms.” The other explains, “Manager hyung is looking at me through the rearview mirror giving me a judging look.”

“Well, that’s because you’re being so mushy.”

“Only towards you.”

That got Mark biting down on his bottom lip from preventing himself from smiling too wide. “We should probably hang up now. I don’t want you getting in trouble from your manager.”

“Wait!” Jinyoung exclaims on the other line, “What are you doing on Christmas day?”

“Christmas?” Mark questions racking his brain for his schedule, “I’m going to my parent’s house for Christmas. We always celebrate together and have a family dinner. Why? You and the boys are attending SBS Gayo Daejun that day right?”

“Always knowing our schedules don’t you? Are you a stalker?” Jinyoung jokes as Mark roll his eyes even though Jinyoung couldn’t see it. Plopping himself down to lay on his bed he stares at his ceiling.

Ignoring his comment, “Why do you ask?”

“I was just wondering to see if I could call or video call you when I’m backstage.”

“Of course you can and you might even be lucky to see Mama Tuan.” Mark jokes.

“I’m holding you to that. I gotta go now. I love you, Mark.”

“I love you too.”

 

It was a week before Christmas when Mark received news that shocked him to the core. After their first date together their love for each other could seem to only grow stronger. Mark had just gotten home from work feeling extra exhausted than normal. He was so busy at the vet today he barely had time to check his phone.

When he got home he immediately went to his couch to sit down on. After a few minutes of relaxing, he gets up to make himself dinner. His dinner consisted of reheating his leftover from last night dinner to eat. Once that was done he makes his way back to his living room to sit on his couch once more. Grabbing for the remote control he turns on the television to find the channel for the news. He was munching on his food watching today’s news when the segment of Korean idols came on.

Got6 was being interviewed for a magazine photoshoot they were going to be featured on. All the boys looked handsome, but Mark always found himself unable to take his eyes away from Jinyoung. The man who he knows loves him and is currently pursuing him.

 _“So, I received news that Got6 dating ban has finally been lifted. What are your thoughts on this? Do you guys have anyone you want to pursue?”_ The female interviewee asks the boys who chuckle and laughs lightly from their seat.

Mark drops his metal spoon against his glass bowl shocked. Got6’s dating banned is lifted? Scrambling for his phone that he had tossed so carelessly on his couch he turns on his phone to see so many notifications from his Kpop apps he follows about the boys. Almost all of them were about the news of Got6 dating banned being lifted. Turning his attention back to his television screen he watches the camera go to zoom in on Bambam who was the first member to answer the question.

 _“I’m still young and want to focus on my career first.”_ Bambam answers as Yugyeom nods his head answering the question with a similar response. So far all the members had said ‘no’ wanting to focus on their career. Jinyoung was the last member to answer the question. Putting his hand over his heart, he had abandoned his dinner completely on the coffee table. Mark could feel his heart beating erratically waiting for Jinyoung’s answer. He wouldn’t be mad if the younger said ‘no’ as an answer. He was just dying to know what Jinyoung would say in general.

Watching Jinyoung place his microphone closer to his mouth he gives a smile to the camera. _“Unlike the other members, I actually have someone in mind I want to pursue.”_ Jinyoung answers the question calmly as all the members ‘ooh’ and ‘aahs’ at him. Jackson going overboard by jumping up from his chair running around exclaiming his joy.

 _“Oh my! Does the person know you plan on making a move on them?”_ The female interviewee asks excitedly, clearly taken aback by the news.

 _“Making a move sounds so old.”_ Jaebum comments earning laughter from the members. That successfully averted the interview to another route of questions instead. Jackson and Bambam being excellent diversions on shifting the questions about something else like Youngjae’s _‘hot’_ outfit as Jackson and Bambam both said.

Mark turns off his tv when the interview segment ended and a music show was beginning to be broadcast. He couldn’t believe Jinyoung had just admitted to the whole world that he was currently interested in someone. Putting his hands on his cheeks that were burning hot he lets out a strangled squeal. The rest of the night Mark felt like he was on cloud nine. Going on the internet on his phone to look for that same interview segment just to rewatch Jinyoung’s answer again and again in bed. Each time he does he couldn’t help but feel his heart soaring high while kicking his blanket that was covering himself. When sleep came Mark was snuggled under his covers smiling to himself.

The news about Jinyoung from Got6 love interest started blowing up the Kpop news media. Everyone wondering about who it could be or if Park Jinyoung was going to reveal again who he was pursuing. It lasted for three days when things began to die down when Christmas was right around the corner. More important events like Kpop groups attending events like SBS Gayo Daejun to perform or individual events like concerts.

“Mark honey are you listening to me?” Mark hears his mother voice asks before a hand was snapping their fingers right in front of him.

“What?” Mark asks startled while looking around his parent’s kitchen that was decorated with Christmas ornaments.

“I asked if you are alright. You seem to be in a daze the whole day you were here.” His mother says furrowing her brows while placing the cookies she made and had finally cooled down on a plate platter. “It’s Christmas what are you thinking about? Is it work?” She asks bringing the plate of cookies to the living room while Mark follows.

Christmas. That’s right, today was Christmas and Mark was over at his parent’s house to celebrate with them. They had just finished cleaning up after dinner and was now heading to the living room to relax. Mark was only glad his parents decided to just do Christmas with just the three of them this year. No cousins, aunts, or uncles to mingle with. Having to talk always drained Mark especially when it came to family gathering even if he had gotten better at it these last few months.

The world seems to had moved on past the news with Got6 dating ban being lifted and Jinyoung confessing he was interested in someone to date. But not Mark Tuan, he was constantly thinking about it especially since he hadn’t heard from Jinyoung for the last three days after his announcement. But it made sense that he was busy with his schedule especially with Got6’s performance on events like the SBS Gayo Daejun which was today. Sitting on the couch beside his mom who was watching tv he looks around finding his father sitting in his armchair by the Christmas tree reading a magazine.

“So is it about work?” He hears his mother asks again grabbing a cookie from the plate placed on the coffee table.

Shaking his head he goes to grab a cookie off the plate to eat as well. “No,” he says before taking a bite of the cookie. “It’s about something else.” He says feeling both of his parent’s eyes look at him curiously.

“Is it about that boy who texted you last time?” His mother asks carefully, Mark found no reason to hide this news from her. Nodding his head he feels his mom jump up in joy beside him on the couch before sitting back down. She was leaning closer to him in excitement, “Who is it, son? Are you guys seeing each other? Dating perhaps?” She asks question after question without stopping to catch her breath. Mark looks down at his mother who was smaller than him with a smile.

“Stop scaring him or else he won’t tell us.” Mark hears his father say nonchalantly from his chair flipping the page to his magazine he was reading. His father may be acting as if he didn’t care, but the glances he was giving every second his way says otherwise.

“We’re just seeing each other.” He answers when he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He places the cookie he was eating back on the plate. Getting up from his seat he excuses himself upstairs to his old room not giving his mom a chance to say anything further. Closing his old bedroom door behind him and locking it because he knows full well his mother may barge into his room like many times before while he was still living here, he goes to sit on his old bed. Everything in his room was kept clean and spotless since his mom dusted it and changed his beddings weekly.

Grabbing his cell phone out of his pants pocket he feels his heart quicken. Jinyoung was video calling him. Quickly fixing his hair and black sweater he was wearing he goes to take the video call. Mark could feel his heart dropping because Park Jinyoung was in a black tuxedo with his hair swept up when the video call connected.

“Mark!” Jinyoung yells happily breaking out into a smile that shows his eyes whiskers that Mark’s been dying to see. “Merry Christmas!”

“Jinyoung aren’t you attending an event right now?” He asks as he watches the younger jutting his lips out slightly.

“You’re not happy to see me?” Sighing out loud, of course, Jinyoung would want Mark to admit he missed him.

“Of course I’m happy to see you. I miss you, alright?” Hearing that had Jinyoung’s pout turning upward into a smile.

“Was it that hard to admit you miss me? Hey, where are you? I don’t recognize the background.” Jinyoung asks squinting his eyes to look more carefully.

“I’m at my parent’s house to celebrate Christmas, remember?”

“Oh right! Now that Got6’s dating ban is lifted and I announced to the whole world I have someone in mind to date. Please let Mama Tuan know his favorite idol is pursuing her one and only son.” Jinyoung says happily before waving someone behind his camera away.

“Jinyoung hyung who are you talking to?” Youngjae’s voice booms in the background before coming into view standing beside Jinyoung. “Oh! Mark hyung nice to see you! Merry Christmas!” He says recognizing Jinyoung’s camera boy as Mark smiles and returns the greetings as well.

“Youngjae go bother Jaebum or Jackson instead. I’m trying to have my one on one time with Mark here.” He hears Jinyoung’s voice say as the camera was lowered down on the ground. There was some shuffling and a laughter before the camera was brought back up to capture Jinyoung by himself once again. “Sorry about that, the maknaes just doesn’t know when to quit bothering me.” Jinyoung jokes while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

“They love you that's why.”

“Speaking of love, I love you.” Jinyoung admits when a roar of ‘ews’ and ‘ahhs’ came off the camera.

“Jinyoungie is so cute!” Yugyeom shouts off camera not afraid of teasing the older.

“I’m going to kill Yugyeom when I end my video call with you.” The younger mutters under his breath.

“This is what you get for video calling me when your backstage in a room with your members.” Mark points out crossing his legs on his bed to get more comfortable.

“I know, but I just really wanted to see you after everything. I have to go soon since we're about to go perform on stage, but how's your Christmas going with your parents?”

The conversation went on a little bit longer with Mark filling in on what happened during his stay with his parents. “My mom was not amused with my dad’s Christmas present. But I know she secretly likes it.” Mark explains when Jaebum’s face appears on the screen. Bowing his head slightly to acknowledge Mark on the screen he whispers something to Jinyoung’s ear as the younger nodded his head. As Jaebum disappears from the screen once more Mark already knew it was time to end their call. He also knew this part pained Jinyoung the most, having to constantly stop their conversation abruptly because of his busy schedule. “It's alright Jinyoung I know you have to go. I’m really happy that you made time to call though. So don't you feel bad and give your performance your all.” He encourages watching Jinyoung lips grew upwards slightly. “I’ll be watching it a few hours after when it's online. You better give it your all my Peach.”

Hearing the nickname got Jinyoung to reveal his full smile, “Yes babe!” He shouts while saluting him on the screen with his free arm. Shaking his head at how ridiculous Jinyoung was being before hanging up their video call. When Mark goes to unlock his bedroom door to open it he found his mother and father standing there. Caught red-handed eavesdropping on his conversation with Jinyoung.

Narrowing his eyes at both of his parents he crosses his arm over his chest. “Were you guys listening in on my conversation?”

“I came up to see where your mom went.” His father says throwing his mother under the bus. Mark watch his mother turn to look at her husband with wide eyes.

“I only came up when he hadn't come down for a long while. Also, excuse me, but you didn't stop me in listening through the door!” She responds back feigning anger.

“Alright, enough let's get back downstairs.” Mark redirects ushering his parents down the stairs with him. When all three of them were back in the living room watching tv and reading their magazine he feels a tap on his knee. Looking to his right he arches an eyebrow up in question. His mother was smiling at him sweetly like she was waiting for an approval to talk.

“Yes, mom?” He asks as his mother scooted closer to him.

“That call you took earlier, it was from your boyfriend wasn't it?” She asks eagerly.

“He's not my boyfriend...yet.” That had his mother squealing in her seat out of excitement until she stops abruptly.

“Wait did you say ‘yet’? How come? Is he not serious with you? That's not someone I would approve of Mark.” Jumping to conclusions Mark had to quickly shut them all down.

“Mom it's not like that! He just hadn't asked me yet.” Mark says deciding to save all the trouble of explaining the long story and just making it short.

“Well, I hope he asks you soon. Do you have a picture of him?” She asks as Mark fishes out his phone going through his photo album of a picture of Jinyoung that the younger had taken and sent to him himself. When he found a selca of Jinyoung in a mustard turtleneck sweater he had sent a week ago he turns his phone around to show his mother. He watches his mother peer over at his phone screen before bringing her head up to look at him. She gave him a smile, a smile he knows very well now that says ‘oh honey you are so cute’. Because the next thing she says confirms it while pointing to his father sitting in the armchair.

“And the man I’m cheating on your father with is Lee Minho.” Patting his cheeks gently, “It's very cute of you to be obsessed with your idol honey. I know he just announced he’s pursuing someone and all. It's okay if you’re not seeing anyone no need to lie.”

“Mom this isn't a picture I found on the internet.” Mark tries to explain feeling his cheeks go slightly red because _this_ was embarrassing. His mother thinks he’s so lonely and obsessed with Jinyoung that he's labeling the idol as his soon-to-be boyfriend and using pictures he found on the internet to show her. But Jinyoung _was_ pursuing him and he was going to be his boyfriend soon. Just not yet.

“It's okay sweetie. Your father and I won't push you to find a man. You can do things on your own term. Just don't be too obsessed with your idol okay?” His mother says ending the conversation leaving Mark shocked. His mother and possibly his father didn't believe him. But he wouldn't blame them because Mark wouldn't believe it as well if his friend told him he was seeing an idol. It was just absurd and such a small possibility of that happening. Sitting back on the couch he grew silent as his parents continue on with what they were doing before. Completely moving on past this subject Mark could only sulk by himself.

Tossing around in his old bed the sixth time now Mark lets out a sigh. He could not believe his parents thought he was crazy and is an over obsessed fanboy. Grabbing his phone off the nightstand he taps on his phone for the screen to light up. It was currently one in the morning, checking the weather app it was currently snowing again in Seoul. Sitting up on the bed he goes to scoot closer to the windowsill by his bed. Pulling away from the blinds the snow had covered the ground quite well already. It was all white like white sugar powder.

Getting up from the bed he made his way quietly downstairs to make himself a cup of hot chocolate since he wasn’t able to sleep anyways. Settling down the kettle with water on top of the stove he turns it on before grabbing out a glass cup from the cupboard. Rummaging through the cabinet he found the hot chocolate he was looking for. Opening the packet of hot chocolate he places the content of powder into his glass cup. Tossing the empty packet away his phone vibrates on the kitchen marble countertop. Quickly and efficiently he swipes the message open.

_Jinyoung_

**It’s snowing, would you like to build a snowman with me outside?** **01:23**

Puzzled, Mark makes his way towards the living room to peek through the blinds of the window. Jinyoung couldn’t be outside his parent’s apartment. He remembers telling him where his parents lived once when they were talking about their own family. But sure enough, Jinyoung was standing outside of his parent’s house with his hands rubbing against each other through the black gloves he was wearing. Dressed in his casual clothes of a navy turtleneck sweater with his black moto jacket and black skinny jeans his face was slightly covered by a similar color scarf like his sweater.

Jinyoung hadn’t notice Mark through the window. Stepping away quickly he made his way to the kitchen to turn off the stove before dashing towards the front door. Putting on his shoes in a hurry he scrambles out of the front door. Running towards Jinyoung who noticed him running his way towards him opened his arms wide to embrace Mark.

Wrapping his arms around Jinyoung’s body as the male does the same to Mark he could feel just how cold Jinyoung was with his clothes. “You’re freezing Jinyoung! What are you doing here in front of my parent’s house? Don’t you have a schedule tomorrow?” Mark asks worried but at the same time happy that the male was here in front of him.

“I do, but it’s in the afternoon. I really wanted to see you especially since it’s Christmas. Well, it’s not Christmas anymore, but still, I wanted to see you.” Jinyoung answers pulling Mark closer towards his body placing his chin on top of Mark’s head.

“You’re a fool.” Mark murmurs finding it pleasing just how his head seems to fit in the crook of Jinyoung’s neck.

“I’m only a fool for you. Mark your shaking you must be freezing in this cold.” Pulling himself away from Mark’s embrace only has the older whining. Tisking at the older for coming out of the house just in his pajamas that consisted of his grey sweats and white sleeve shirt, Jinyoung goes to take off his scarf to wrap it around Mark’s neck. “Let’s go inside before you catch a cold.”

“No, just a while longer. I want to watch the snow with you.” Mark protests as Jinyoung takes off his gloves to hand it to Mark to wear. Dismissing the gloves by shoving it into his sweatpants pocket he takes one of Jinyoung’s hand to entwine together instead. Standing side by side each other with their hands entwined Mark goes to look up at the sky watching the snow silently falling down up above the black night sky.

“Mark?” He hears Jinyoung calls him after a while of silence.

“Hmmm?” He hums in response reaching out his free hand to catch any snow land on his hand. A squeeze of the hand they were holding onto one another fully brought Mark to look at Jinyoung. “What is it?”

“I know I said I was going to make sure you continue to fall for me until the dating ban was lifted. Then take you on our first date officially. But things didn’t go in the order I wanted to. However, it is a starry night sky with snow falling down right now.” Jinyoung begins to say turning themselves to face other. “What I’m trying to get at is, Mark Tuan would you be my boyfriend?”

Mark was frozen in his spot. He had been dreaming of this day since Jinyoung had told him he would be pursuing him the last fourteenth months ago. When the thought finally hit him that Park Jinyoung the man behind the idol had asked him out he nodded his head eagerly.

“Is that a yes?” Jinyoung asks his eyes transforming into the shape of a crescent moon.

“Yes!” Mark exclaims as Jinyoung kisses him on the lips preventing Mark from speaking any further. It might have been the exhilaration or the warmth of Jinyoung’s lip on his that warmed up Mark’s whole body. But he knew he wasn’t cold anymore as their kiss deepens when he hears a shout coming from the house. Breaking away from the kiss both males looks towards Mark’s parent’s house seeing no one at the front door. Looking up Mark sees his parents by their bedroom window propped open. Staring at him with a goofy grin they wave to Mark and Jinyoung.

“I see you weren’t kidding when you said this man was the one you’re seeing son.” Mark’s dad shouted for Mark and Jinyoung to hear. He could feel his ears burning probably turning red in embarrassment as Jinyoung laughs beside him. “Did he asked you out yet?” Another shout coming from his dad.

“Yes, sir!” Jinyoung shouts back pulling Mark against his body as his mother shouts excitedly beside her husband on how Jinyoung was so handsome in Legend of the Blue Sea.

“Go back to bed before we get complaints from the neighbors!” Mark shouts at his parents who just waves him off. Groaning he buries his face against Jinyoung’s chest. His parents were going to embarrass him to no end. “Are you planning on leaving now?” He asks with his face still against Jinyoung’s chest.

“No.” Came the reply as Mark hears Jinyoung’s voice vibrates throughout his body. That got Mark to look up at the younger with a huge smile.

“Would you like to stay for breakfast then?”

“Would you like to stay forever?!” Mark’s mother shouts as Mark shakes his head clearly embarrassed by his own mother.

“Did she just...how on earth does she hear us from all the way over there?” Jinyoung asks confused as Mark begins to pull Jinyoung towards the house.   
“They both have a talent for reading lips.” Came the answer as Mark opens the front door to his parent’s house. “Would you like some hot chocolate? I was about to make some when you surprised with your visit.”

“Yes please, hot chocolate is one of my favorite drinks to have for Christmas.” Shaking off his moto jacket to hang it on the wall Jinyoung follows Mark to the kitchen.

A little while later with the world outside all quiet and still being covered with snow, Jinyoung was sitting beside Mark in Mark’s old bedroom bed recalling his day to him. While their empty cups of hot chocolate was abandoned downstairs at the coffee table completely forgotten about. Mark couldn’t help but reach out his hand to place it against the side of Jinyoung’s face halting him from speaking any further.

“What is it?” Jinyoung asks looking at Mark with a small smile. Continuing to stare at the handsome man before him Mark leans forward. Tilting his head slightly to the side to get a better access to kissing Jinyoung’s soft warm lips who returns the kiss just as tenderly and eagerly.

Park Jinyoung may be the male member of a rising popular Kpop group known as Got6, but behind the idol was a man who loves to play arcade games. Constantly saying he was going to kill the youngest maknae of the group, but was actually really soft feeling sorry for just punching a mannequin who he labeled as ‘Yugyeom’. Mark felt lucky to be able to see the man behind the idol and he felt even extremely lucky to have the man he loves, love him back just as much.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! Here's another dose of markjin to keep you warm and your holiday spirit bright!  
> I'm terribly sorry if this story became somewhat of a mess? (That's what it feels like to me )): but I did have fun writing this.) Sorry for any grammatical errors & did any of you catch the Jinyoung VLIVE CH+ I threw in there? (;

**Author's Note:**

> Wow...I did not intended to write another 10K one shot but I did! I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I had fun writing it!  
> I apologize for any wrong misinterpretation to how Korean fan signs actually work and any information about cats. Also please excuse any grammatical errors. Comments are always welcome. (:


End file.
